That which lies beyond one's limits
by Shardwing52
Summary: Having returned to FC, Masaya engages seriously with Shindou to get himself in shape, but something strange happens to him in the match.
1. Awakening of new potential!

A/N: I've had this in the works for months, but I kinda got side tracked with other stuff. Also, I've been aware the whole time of the show's full title, it's just originally most of my stories were in the misch section. Adding the full name with the story title would be too long, so before I simply shortened it so people at least knew what my stories were based on, and had the show title shortened in disclaimer too for consistency. Over time I will edit the other disclaimers though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 1: Awakening of new potential!

"Finally here again!" Asuka said with plenty of liveliness.

Shindou personally arranged for another training camp, to which they accepted.

"Geez, never changes..." Mashiro groaned.

"Well she's always been charge full of energy," Madoka said nervously.

Masaya ignored their usual banter and walked off on his own.

Going to a secluded area, he sighed. "Nerves?" Aoi asked, getting his attention.

"Sensei..." Masaya said as she walked up to him.

"This reminds me of old times when it was just the two of us," Aoi said, smiling. "You were troubled and always talked things out with me when you were."

"...I guess I'm just nervous," Masaya admitted. "It's been so long since I played in this sport again like this. Practice is one thing, but this-"

"I understand," Aoi cut in. "You want to meet everyone's expectations and to not run away again. It's a given you would be relunctant at first here. But just keep in mind that things don't have to go like they did in the past. You've overcome that despair that held you back, and you now have a new resolve. Never forget that, nor the friends you've gained. And don't forget, you can rely on them too, not just me."

Masaya smiled. "Yeah, you're right," he said.

They then rejoined the others and headed to the gym. Arriving, Shindou, Satou and Rika greeted them.

"Hello!" Rika greeted Mashiro.

"Rika!" Mashiro exclaimed, happy to see her again.

"This time do provide us with more of a challenge," Satou proudly said.

"Good to see you too..." Mashiro nervously said.

"Sorry for requesting on such short notice," Shindou said.

"It's nothing to worry about," Masaya said.

"I suppose not," Shindou said, eying Masaya with an intense gaze: So much so Masaya couldn't move. "I look forward to our match."

While walking off, Masaya glared at his increasingly distance back.

"Yikes, gives you chills doesn't it?" Mashiro asked him with a bit of fright.

"Y-yeah," Masaya managed to answer back.

"I wanted to take another shot at him," Misaki groaned.

"Now, now," Asuka said, trying to cheer her mood.

Eventually, the time came for practice, and the two groups put on their FC clothes and competitive Grav-Shoes.

Mashiro would face Rika, and Satou would deal with Asuka and Misaki. Masaya was reserved for Shindou since he was the only one capable of holding up against Masaya out of the group.

Mashiro bested Rika, and Satou tied with Misaki but lost to Asuka. Now it was time for Masaya vs Shindou.

Masaya required no coach since he is not in need of it. Likewise, Shindou desired no coach for this special occasion. He wanted to fight with only his strength rather than any form of assistance.

"It's time, huh?" Misaki asked tensely.

"Hmm, this could be rough," Madoka said, knowing Shindou's merciless play when he's serious.

"Good luck, Coach!" Asuka cheered loudly.

Up in the air on the FC grid, Masaya and Shindou were in position to take off.

"You see, I've been waiting for this moment for so long," Shindou stated. "The moment I heard you were even coaching them, I wanted a match with you."

"Well you're about to have that wish granted," Masaya told him while grinning.

"A fair warning," Shindou started before his eyes grew intimidating. "Holding back will be a costly mistake."

Masaya grew more alert, fully knowing the implications of that statement.

A whistle signaled their take off.

'Knowing him, he'll go for the buoy first thing, but I won't play that game!" Masaya thought, taking a shortcut.

Now he was in the path of the next buoy and waited for Shindou.

"Didn't take any chances, did he?" Misaki guessed.

"That's right, he isn't going to approach him carelessly," Aoi pointed out. "Against someone like Shindou, planning ahead is wise."

"Hmph, what a pointless effort!" Satou said confidently.

Rika wasn't so quick to judge though, still recalling how easily he trashed Asuka before in a practice match.

After getting a point, Shindou flew towards Masaya, who decided to attempt a swipe, but Shindou evaded and went past him.

"Not good enough!" he stated as Masaya pursued.

"Then what about this?" Masaya yelled, gathering up momentum and then shooting even faster at him after releasing it.

Shindou grunted as he took a direct touch to the back, which put them one to one.

"Sure enough, you are quick, but how much can you keep up?" Shindou asked before improving his speed.

Masaya kept up, but it became very apparent that Shindou wasn't taking this completely serious yet.

"This is bad," Aoi said, getting the team's attention. "Shindou hasn't went all out, and Masaya is growing increasingly tired. His speed is starting to drop."

"No way!" Misaki said before looking back up.

"This is his first real serious match in years, naturally he's not used to it yet," Aoi explained. "Plus he's a bit nervous because of that."

"Haaaaa!" Masaya continued to push on.

"You're still that persistent? " Shindou said, then glared. "Then it's time I stop going easy on you!"

Shindou charged him, and dodged Masaya's swipe attempt, touching his back for a second point. Masaya tried to fight back, but Shindou was too much.

"Darn!" Masaya said in annoyance.

"Rather an anti-climatic ending, wouldn't you say?" Shindou asked. "Listen, I can see the uncertainty in your eyes. I won't pretend to not know you haven't really played seriously like this in years. I get it, believe me. But if you want to get stronger, don't give up until the very end."

"I know that," Masaya said, breathing to relax. Then, in a fury started matching Shindou evenly.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for!" Shindou yelled in excitement.

They were clashing about so fast that it was getting hard to follow.

"Sheesh, I'm really happy Hinata is not my opponent," Satou admitted.

"Nor mine," Rika said, finding him in the same realm of scary as Shindou.

"Yes, nail him Senpai!" Mashiro cheered on.

"This gives me so many goosebumps!" Asuka hyperly said.

"Hang in there Masaya," Misaki encouraged.

Aoi and Madoka watched wordlessly.

Finally, Shindou overpowered Masaya and knocked him back.

"No way..." Misaki couldn't believe it.

"For me to exert that much effort...how frustrating!" Shindou yelled while touching his back, putting him at three.

Masaya grunted from the touch, which sent him flying upwards. Shindou showed no mercy, touching him many times in the back, scoring point after point.

"That guy is just a monster!" Mashiro exclaimed.

"He's not 'King of Kings' for nothing," Aoi reminded. 'Masaya, what will you do now?'

"Haaaaaa!" Shindou roared, going to his full strength.

Masaya had no time to react as he got relentlessly swipped over and over.

Shindou then finally let up while Masaya felt fatigued.

"It would seem this is as far as you go, Hinata-kun," Shindou told him.

"N...not yet," Masaya managed to get back in proper stance.

"Masaya!" all the girls but Aoi yelled, and Asuka calling him Coach.

"Then you're a fool!" Shindou yelled, knocking him down aggressively towards the water.

Masaya regained balance near the water. His face was concealed, and his head was down.

"Why isn't he moving?" Madoka asked.

"Are you alright, Coach?" Asuka asked in a loud enough voice.

"Hey, earth to Masaya!" Misaki yelled, becoming annoyed at his lack of any reaction.

"Senpai?" Mashiro was getting worried, noting he didn't move a muscle still.

"Something happen?" Rika asked as she observed Masaya.

"Dunno," Satou said.

"What's he doing down there?" Shindou asked himself. "If you won't move, then I will!" but as Shindou closed in, the next thing he knew, he'd been immediately knocked back by a fast swipe. "What!?"

Masaya lifted his head, revealing an indifferent expression.

"So he was okay," Asuka mentioned with relief.

"He could have just said so," Misaki smiled.

"For real," Mashiro said.

"But, he's still just staying in that spot," Madoka pointed out.

Aoi begun to sweat as she theorized something in her mind.

"What, still got some fight left in you?" Shindou asked, but got no answer, and his expression remained the same. "Oh well, let's have some more fun!"

Approaching him, he attempted to swipe Masaya again, but Masaya swiftly dodged him and touched his back nonchalantly for a point.

"His movements..." Misaki uttered astonished.

"I've never seen him react like that!" Madoka watched in amazement. "And it's not just that. That look on his face, is unchanging."

"What happened to Coach?" Asuka asked in amazement.

'That state...' Aoi thought.

Satou and Rika were speechless at what was happening. Sure Masaya is fast, but the way he just easily handled Shindou twice was puzzeling.

"Why you!" Shindou yelled, but yet again Masaya dodged him. Shindou then attempted multiple rapid swipes, but Masaya calmly dodged each one with utmost precision. 'What's going on here? He wasn't this calm and evasive before...here he comes!'

Masaya flew at him, but Shindou dodged and got behind him. With swift reaction, Masaya almost instantly spun around and knocked him away.

"He saw it that quickly!?" Shindou asked, baffled, then grunted as Masaya scored a few points on his back. "Am I getting scared here?"

Shindou regained courage and made him back off by roaring loudly.

"This is insane, what the hell is going on!?" Satou asked in frustration.

While Masaya and Shindou neared each other and stared one another down, Aoi clenched a fist.

'No doubt about it...it's the Clear Burst,' Aoi thought.

"You okay?" Madoka asked. "You look a bit shaken."

"I'm fine," Aoi assured.

"Do you know what's going on with him?" Mashiro asked.

Aoi didn't answer and kept focused on Masaya, who still had the same indifferent look on his face.

Shindou wasn't sure what was with Masaya, but he smiled at this challenge.

Once more he roared, and the two collided multiple times. Shindou was giving it his all, doing even things like a Cobra or Air Kick Turn, but Masaya just still seemed soo...meh to the whole thing. Shindou could not comprehend why he was being like this, let alone his reaction time and quick actions. At long last after being scored on again, Shindou managed to score on his back.

Shindou gasped as he turned his head to look at him. "You mean to say...he won't even budge after that?" Shindou gritted his teeth, swiped him up, then attempted an air kick turn. "Maybe this will wake you!"

Unlike the last one, Masaya evaded swiftly.

"I can't believe President is in trouble this much," Satou said before looking at Masaya. "He's different. I can't put my finger on it, but he's not acting like his usual self."

"Mmm," Rika agreed.

"Awesome, Coach is so awesome!" Asuka marveled with stars in her eyes.

"Whatever is going on, it's good for us," Misaki proudly said.

"How easy to please," Madoka chuckled.

As Masaya and Shindou kept at it, Shindou begun to be greatly overwhelmed by Masaya, shocking even Masaya's friends. But suddenly, Masaya stopped.

"Huh?" Shindou asked as Masaya's eyes closed and he lowered his hand. "Hey! Hmm...it would seem he passed out."

Due to the contact system, the only way Shindou could get him down to the others was swipe him towards the sand, which he hit not too roughly.

Minutes went by before he woke up. His eyes at first only opened a bit, but as he heard voices calling out to him, his vision became clearer and he fully opened his eyes.

"Ah!" Asuka, Misaki, Mashiro and Madoka said with relieved smiles.

"Everyone..." Masaya muttered while sitting up.

"How do you feel?" Asuka gently asked with concern.

"Fine," Masaya said, unsure why he was even on the ground.

"In any case, you were amazing!" Misaki suddenly yelled.

"Huh-eh!?" Masaya's hands were grabbed by Asuka.

"Right, right, Coach was so cool!" Asuka spoke like a bright little child.

"Speaking of, what was that?" Madoka asked him.

"What was what?" Masaya asked, finding their behaviour strange.

"Don't joke Senpai, the way you performed against Shindou," Mashiro joyfully said.

"I too would like to know," Shindou said near him while narrowing his eyes. "What happened up there with you? Your performance was off the charts. And, it was like you had no reception to anything happening other than complete awareness."

"Really?" Masaya asked. "I don't remember anything. The last I recall, you knocked me down towards the water and then that's it."

"You...don't remember?" Satou asked with surprise.

"I don't, really," Masaya said.

Everyone stared at him, boggled by the situation, besides Aoi.

"Why don't we take a break for now?" Aoi suggested, then eyed Masaya firmly. "Masaya, there's something I need to speak with you about."

Preview:

"Sensei tells me the secret behind what happened," Masaya says. "And a mysterious player is revealed by Aoi? Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm. 'Secrets revealed, a new journey begins!'"


	2. Secrets revealed, a new journey begins!

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I don't want to rush just to do fast updates. Not a good way to do stories. Unless I'm satisfied with everything, I won't update. I also had a different title in my preview of last chapter, but it was too long to fit in the drop down chapter box, so I had to change it to something else that was short enough to fit in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 2: Secrets revealed, a new journey begins!

The girls were busy eating, but Aoi took Masaya out for a talk.

"What's the matter? You seem really tense," Masaya voiced.

"Masaya, that state you were in against Shindou," Aoi started. "It was the Clear Burst."

"Clear Burst?" Masaya asked.

"Yeah, it is a state not easily reached in FC," Aoi continued. "Even I have never been able to achieve it, and even various pros out there. It is basically a state in which you are fully focused and your body reacts before you even have to think about it. Your reactions are also greatly increased as a result."

"I see, so I entered such a state," Masaya said.

"Exactly," Aoi said. "When Shindou cornered and pushed you to the utmost limits, you entered the Clear Burst and drove him almost to defeat. In fact had you continued, there is no doubt he would have been defeated. I'm sure he knows it too."

"But how can I enter it again?" Masaya asked with his arms folded.

"I don't know," Aoi admitted. "Honestly it's been long forgotten by most since most can't even do it, but just maybe you might be able to master it like Jugo."

"Jugo? Who's that?" Masaya asked.

"Someone I once had a match with," Aoi stated. "His skill is unreal, and his mastery of the Clear Burst is frightening. I'm not the type who gets easily scared, but I don't deny it...that boy is one of the only opponents I truly fear even to this day."

"He's that strong!?" Masaya asked in shock.

"Yes, he can go toe to toe with some of the top pros of this world, people you and your team are far from being able to face," Aoi stated. "However, perhaps one day you two may cross paths when you've gotten stronger."

"Jugo, Clear Burst," Masaya muttered and then smiled. "Interesting. Though how to enter that state again I'm not sure."

"It could just be my theory, but it triggered for you when you were pushed to your utmost limit and beyond," Aoi said. "Perhaps you should face Shindou again."

"It is the only lead I have, so it's a good place to start I guess," Masaya thoughtfully said.

With that, the two walked back over to the others. When the break ended, practice resumed between Masaya and Shindou .

"Shindou-san, I have a favor to ask," Masaya said. "During that last practice, I entered a state of mind when you pushed me beyond my limits. I don't recall any of it, but Kagami-sensei filled me in."

"And you're saying you want me to try rewakening that state for you?" Shindou deduced.

"Exactly, I need you to be as aggressive as you please," Masaya told him.

"Well then, I'm going to make you regret requesting that," Shindou grinned.

The two, unlike last time, didn't bother with the FC grid, there was no need for it this time due to the objective at hand.

Shindou then roared, holding nothing back from the get go. He then started swipping Masaya full force.

The girls on ground were watching in anticipation, looking to see if Masaya could do what he did before.

Masaya managed to get out of the way during one of the swipes and touch him in the back for a point. But Shindou responded in kind by knocking him back. Once more Masaya was being pushed back by Shindou's relentless assault.

"Yes, this is where Senpai will do what he did before!" Mashiro assumed, fists clenched in front of her.

A ways away from them, Rika and Satou observed Masaya.

"I don't see him performing the way he did before," Satou thoughtfully said.

"Maybe he ate a lot of suger?" Rika tried to guess, but was confused like Satou.

In the air, Masaya was losing energy and started to pant in between Shindou's swipes.

'Good, just a little bit more!' Shindou thought, and then delivered one final powerful swipe, knocking him down to the water to recreate the situation before. "Now, awaken the you from before, Hinata!"

As everyone watched in anticipation, Masaya lifted his face, but it wasn't the indifferent expression he wore before. Furthermore, he was panting even more from before as beads of sweat formed on his face.

"No way..." Asuka said sadly.

"But why!?" Misaki asked in frustration.

Aoi stared at Masaya with sympathy, realizing he could not last any longer and needed to quit this practice for now.

'Why isn't he able to do what he did before?' Shindou pondered. 'Did I not push him hard enough? No, that can't be it, I pushed him as far as I did the last time.'

'Darn!' Masaya thought in annoyance while panting. 'According to Sensei, I should have been able to trigger the Clear Burst like this.'

"Let's stop here," Shindou called out regretfully. "You need to rest for a while."

Masaya grunted in frustration, but he relented. Landing on the sand, Masaya sat down due to being tired.

"It's okay, you tried," Aoi said gently after putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's too bad, huh?" Misaki asked.

Asuka observed a worn down Masaya.

Later after the group went back to their main land via their Grav-Shoes, Masaya was going to leave on his own, but stopped on Asuka's voice.

"We'll help you reach what you did before!" Asuka confidently said. "Coach was so awesome, and I want to see you do whatever you did again."

"Asuka," Masaya muttered.

"Don't forget us!" Misaki added in.

"We'll find a way to make it happen again for you," Mashiro said.

"Y-yeah..." Masaya replied before walking off. 'The state beyond my limits, Clear Burst, will I able to do it again?'

The next few days Masaya tried his hardest to get it to trigger by practicing intensely with Shindou, but it wouldn't happen. Even Asuka and the others joining in couldn't push him to it.

"Maybe it was just a fluke," Madoka said, seeing he still was unable to do what he did back then while watching him and Shindou go at it.

Asuka felt discouraged that they couldn't get Masaya into the same performance as before.

Later, Masaya was laying on his bed, feeling down about yet another day of failure to trigger the Clear Burst.

"At this rate, I don't think I can do it," Masaya lamented. "And it's not like Shindou-san and his team can just come over everyday and neglect their club."

He then recalled something:

"It is a state not many can reach," Aoi stated. "However, Jugo is one who has mastered it, and the only person I know to have done so."

Sitting up on the bed, Masaya's attitude changed.

"Yes, of course!" Masaya said, taking out his cell and calling Aoi.

"Something you need?" Aoi asked on the other end.

"Mmm, I want you to see if you can get a hold of Jugo," Masaya said.

The next day was a Saturday, and Jugo was on a helicopter looking out the window near him for a moment. He was thinking about the sudden call from Aoi yesterday:

"Is that you, Aoi?" Jugo asked over the phone in a friendly voice. "It's been a long time."

"Time flies," Aoi said.

"So what did you call me for?" Jugo asked. "It's not like I just get a call from you like this out of the blue."

"About that, my student, Masaya, was hoping for you to come down and give him some training and tips, so he can master the Clear Burst," Aoi explained.

"What?" Jugo asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I was shocked you know?" Aoi chuckled. "I didn't think one of my students had that talent. But, he entered it during a practice session a few days ago."

"Really?" Jugo asked. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. How does tomorrow afternoon sound? I should be able to get there by then."

"That's fine," Aoi said.

Back in the present, Jugo cracked a smile, for he was interested in meeting this boy.

Hours later, Masaya watched the helicopter arrive on the school ground landing pad. He told Aoi to take over training the girls for today and tomorrow since he needed to focus on being taught by Jugo.

Jugo then jumped out. His hair was a distinct yellow and not spiking up, and his eyes a brownish color. His shirt was white with a professional vibe to it, and a gold medal titled 'King' was attached near the bottom. His long jeans also had the same color and professional feel to it. He seemed to be in the late 20s to maybe early 30s.

"I take it you're the one Aoi told me about?" Jugo asked on seeing the boy before him.

"Y-yes sir," Masaya said, a bit nervous before someone of such caliber.

"Ha ha, no need for formalities, I'm not here as a champion," Jugo chuckled. "But getting to the point, you...entered the Clear Burst?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember," Masaya clarified. "Kagami-sensei filled me in though."

After getting to the beach where nobody was around, Jugo continued.

"Tell me, how exactly did it come about?" Jugo asked. "I heard it happened during your practice, but what pushed you into it?"

"According to sensei, I was pushed to my limits, and when I tried to go beyond that under intense physical and mental strain, everything blacked out," Masaya explained.

"Hmm, so you were in every sense of the word, knocked into it," Jugo deduced with a finger to his chin in thought. "Have you been able to trigger it again?"

"No, I even tried to recreate the same situation, but it wouldn't happen," Masaya said. "And training with the others isn't making any progress either since I don't have much to go off of. That's why I decided to call and see if you could teach me how to do it. I heard you mastered the Clear Burst."

"That is true, but trust me it took a long time," Jugo stated in a matter of factly way. "This isn't a state most even have a knack for being able to reach, and the few who entered it before could not do it again, so they gave up trying. Point is, I can help you, but even though you have the potential, you're going to have to work your way up to it."

"I'm prepared for that," Masaya stated firmly.

"Yes, then you're in safe hands!" Jugo grinned confidently while pointing to himself. "Now, the first thing I need to see is how you play as an FC player."

"But against you-" Masaya started, however, Jugo stopped him.

"Not to worry, it won't be anything serious, I simply need to get a feel of what you do," Jugo assured. On turning on their Grav-Shoes, they flew into the air and hovered. Jugo's Grav-Shoe particle wings were of a light white color, and Masaya's green. "Okay, we're going to have a brief dogfight. I'll hold back while you attempt to hit or dodge me."

Masaya got into stance, as did Jugo.

After moments went by, Masaya flew at him and attempted a swipe, but Jugo swiftly evaded.

"Then how about this?" Masaya yelled, performing a Blaster Roll to get behind him, but he still easily dodged. 'Like he said, he's not even trying.'

Masaya attempted a Sonic Boost at him, but Jugo moved out of the way with his arms crossed and a confident look.

"It seems Aoi has taught you well," Jugo admitted.

Masaya then flew in a circle around him, but on attempting a strike, Jugo knocked him away. Jugo then decided to go on the offensive while Masaya prepared to defend. As Masaya tried to analyze when he would strike, Jugo got behind him so fast and touched his back for an unofficial point.

"You're not bad, but there is one vital flaw you have that will hinder you from achieving Clear Burst again," Jugo started. "That being, you're thinking too much."

"What do you mean?" Masaya asked with surprise.

"It'd be better to show you," Jugo told him. "Try to swipe me and you will see."

"Here goes!" Masaya said, but Jugo swiftly dodged his swipe. "What!?"

"Well? Impressed?" Jugo asked confidently.

'It wasn't just how fast and precise his reflex was, it was as if he moved without any need to think,' Masaya thought while watching in awe. "That's..."

"Correct, Clear Burst," Jugo said. "Your mind needs to be completely relaxed, and the body to move without having to think first. Do you know why this is something most can't even achieve no matter how much they try? FC is a fast sport in the air, and your thoughts are constantly focused on what your next move will be or what the opponent will do. Even simple things like worrying about the wind against you, the time limit and score add on to the trouble. To let yourself act without thinking in FC is truly a very difficult thing."

Masaya absorbed the information before lowering his head, but Jugo ruffled his hair. "That said, we need to get you in shape." Jugo encouraged.

"But how?" Masaya asked, looking up at him.

"Follow me," Jugo said as they landed and went to an area with plenty of rock terrian. He then sat down near a cliff and motioned for Masaya to do the same. "An important aspect of Clear Burst is a fully calm mind. So why don't you close your eyes for a while and attempt to empty your thoughts?"

"Right," Masaya said, closing his eyes while Jugo smiled at him before closing his own eyes.

That proved to be harder than Masaya thought. To keep your mind calm and preventing any thoughts was a challenge. His thoughts occasionally drifted to how the girls were doing with Aoi, to mundane things like the sound of the water. Yet each time he fought the thoughts away to maintain a clear mind.

After enough time passed, Jugo got up. "Alright, I think it's time we give your body some exercise." he said.

"You mean in the air?" Masaya asked, but Jugo shook his head.

"We should start this more lightly for a while," Jugo started, and then set up an obstacle course by holding a small bouncy rubber ball in his hand. "This time around, you're going to try instinctively dodging what I throw."

Masaya readied himself. Jugo then threw it, which Masaya dodged. "Not good enough, you're still thinking, let your body act for you!" he reminded.

So he kept the balls coming, but time and time again, Masaya kept thinking before he reacted. And the times he tried not to think, he took some hits.

'Shoot, this has to get easier!' Masaya thought during pants. "Keep them coming!"

"Easy there, boy," Jugo chuckled. "I think it's time you rested for a while. Don't want you to give out on me."

He then layed down on the ground with his hands behind his head. Masaya joined him and watched the bright clouds in the sky.

"Say, how did you yourself discover the Clear Burst?" Masaya asked.

"When I was younger, I would always practice having a calm mind going Into any game," Jugo explained. "Kids are normally bound to throwing fits when a game frustrates them. But, I started playing FC with a calm mind, handling situations without panic. Then one day during a match with my sensei, my body suddenly moved on its own, allowing me to dodge her advanced move, a move I could have never dodged at my level back then. That was when she told me what it was, that being the Clear Burst."

"I see," Masaya said as they admired the clouds before doing more training.

As it grew dark, Masaya and Jugo had called it a day.

"Rest up good, cause you're going to be pushed even harder tomorrow," Jugo claimed.

"I'll be sure to," Masaya said, going his separate way.

On arriving near his house, Rika's timid voice snapped him out of his own thoughts. For she was about to go in her own home which was next to his.

"What happened to you?" Rika asked with concern. "You've got a few bruises on your face."

"It's nothing, I was just doing some personal training with someone," Masaya said, but his fatigued face made Rika even more worried.

"But..." Rika trailed off.

"Don't worry, these are nothing serious," Masaya assured her. "Anyway, I'm going to bed early so I'll be rested up enough for tomorrow."

"For what?" Rika asked.

"You remember what happened in my practice match against Shindou, right?" Masaya started.

"Yes, you suddenly acted different, and your performance was too much for Shindou-san," Rika said.

"I have no recollection of what happened, but Kagami-sensei said I entered the state of mind known as Clear Burst," Masaya stated.

"Clear Burst?" Rika asked, to which he nodded.

"I'm trying to overcome my limits and do it again," Masaya continued. "In order to have any hope of that, Jugo is training and teaching me. But, honestly, I'm not totally confident still. Practicing with Shindou and the others couldn't cause it to happen again. Even now, I question if I'll ever be able to enter it again. But moping about won't do anything, so the only thing I can do is keep pressing forward, right?"

"You're right," Rika smiled. "I believe that too."

"Well I better get some sleep, goodnight," Masaya said, but on heading to his door, Rika called out.

"Wait...um," Rika started in a humble voice, holding her fingers together near her. "What if I accompany you tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Masaya asked.

"It's not good for you to overdo it," Rika continued in a sad tone. "Even if only a little, I want to help you out if you get too tired or strained."

Masaya stared at her with sympathy. It was true that he was pushing himself hard. Of course such was necessary if he wanted any chance of rewakening this Clear Burst, but he understood Rika's concern. And it's not as if a little company would hurt him.

"I got it, thank you, Ichinose," Masaya smiled.

With that, he got a well deserved sleep.

The following day, Masaya, this time with Rika, met up with Jugo at the same area, all the while Asuka and the others were in the trailer.

"I wonder how Coach is doing," Asuka said, sitting on one of the benches.

"It has been an entire day since we last saw him," Misaki added.

"Right," Mashiro said, growing curious.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Aoi said. "More importantly, like him, you three have your own things to do right now."

"Hmm, wanna have another go Asuka?" Misaki asked.

"Of course!" Asuka told her excitedly.

"H-hey don't forget about me!" Mashiro stated with annoyance.

While they prepared for practice, Aoi stared outside the window thinking about Masaya.

Elsewhere, Rika quietly watched Jugo have Masaya do 100 push ups. Jugo was training him, so she didn't want to interrupt them.

"When you can complete 100 of these with not too much exhaust, you stand a better chance of being able to utilize the Clear Burst properly without straining your muscles so much!" Jugo urged.

"*Huff*, *huff*," Masaya panted through his attempts. Rika observed him put in so much effort to keep himself going. "Looks like this is something I'm gonna have to keep working on."

Having at last completed them, he rested on his back for a minute while regaining the energy he lost. Jugo then carried on.

"Alright, just like before, try and empty your mind," Jugo told him.

Masaya sat up, put his hands together and closed his eyes. While still not easy, it was a little bit better than last time.

'Good, he's getting calmer,' Jugo thought while smiling at him. 'What one needs the most is a clear mind.'

After more, Jugo had him take a jog with him in the area. Rika of course still watched quietly.

But when they finally finished, Masaya panted on the ground, indicating his energy was getting low.

"Here," Rika said, kneeling near him with a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Masaya said, opening the bottle to drink.

"You okay?" she asked. "That took a lot out of you."

"It did, but I'll be able to handle it better eventually," Masaya assured.

"Say...why are you so eager to obtain this Clear Burst state?" Rika asked with some concern. "Nobody will blame you if you gave up on it."

"For the first time since I started playing FC again, I have something I really want to aim for," Masaya gently told her while looking at the sky. "I haven't been too confident until recently, and as far as goals are concerned, I was still simply trying to get back into the swing of things given all I've done until recently was help them prepare for the tournaments. Now I wanted to get even more serious, since I'm no longer simply coaching them. But when I faced Shindou-san, something triggered in me-potential I didn't even know I had. That made me pretty excited, you know? That's when I realized," Masaya clenched a fist with an eager smile while looking at his hand. "This is it! The motivation I've been looking for! A goal that pushes me far beyond my limitations, something I really want to work for that is so far away, and yet I'm going to keep grasping my way towards it!" He then looked at the sky again. "Yes, my own path. And should my own potential be able to be of use to the others...I want to get even stronger for that reason as well. That's why I'm going to keep at it."

"Hinata..." Rika muttered in astonishment, before smiling. "But let me help too."

"She's right," Jugo cut in, having been hearing his reasoning out. "I made the foolish mistake of training by myself for years. I was a pretty stubborn boy, always insisting on doing everything alone, refusing when others wanted to help. As for you, don't become that way."

"Of course," Masaya told him.

"Good answer," Jugo said before turning to Rika. "Ichinose Rika, was it? There's a favor I need of you."

"From me?" Rika asked.

"Think you can try to touch him in the air?" Jugo asked with his arms folded. "The idea is he needs to react without thinking or worrying about what the opponent is doing. Of course I'm aware he can't do a Clear Burst again so far, but the goal is to get him in it for just one second."

"I understand," Rika told him with a serious expression before looking at Masaya. "Is that okay with you? You can still rest more if you need to-"

"No, I've got enough to take some swipes," Masaya said, getting up.

The two turned on their Grav-Shoes and took flight into the air where they then hovered after a few seconds. Masaya was in his FC clothes, as was Rika.

"Remember, react without thinking about it!" Jugo yelled at Masaya.

"Empty the mind..." Masaya muttered, trying to drown out any thoughts while closing his eyes calmly.

Rika watched as he remained totally still, which she then took as the signal to attack once his eyes opened back up. As Jugo expected, Masaya wasn't quite yet ready for even a second Clear Burst. Rika kept swiping Masaya whom continued to think about what she was doing, which caused his movements to get sluggish due to the opposing things being attempted at the same time. Sure enough, Masaya grunted on Rika landing a swipe on him. At this point, Masaya was out of energy, so he flew down with Rika.

They then had a lunch break.

"*Munch*, Chicken is the best, *munch*!" Jugo said as he ate the chicken pieces down rapidly.

Masaya and Rika stared wide eyed, and their mouths were open.

"That's, quite an appetite," Rika said nervously.

"Coming from the person with an obsession for meat," Masaya sighed.

"W-wrong, I'm not this bad!" Rika panicked pleadingly in his face with red cheeks.

Her lips were so close to his that he could smell her breath.

'Hmm, cherry scent?' Masaya thought, tasting what could be assumed a sweet cherry aroma.

She hadn't digged in her meat yet due to seeing Jugo immediately eat away at the chicken he made himself.

While Masaya was lost in thought at how she smelled, Rika finally realized how close her lips were to his and backed away.

"S-sorry!" Rika stuttered while her cheeks grew even redder.

"Y-yeah," was all Masaya could think to say.

They then ate and enjoyed a pleasant lunch, casually chatting while Jugo stuffed his face.

Afterwards, Jugo proposed Masaya try flying in the air by himself to try making things easier for him.

"It's pretty quiet without either of them with me," Masaya said as he flew about and started trying to clear his mind again.

As he listened to the wind, it immersed him even farther, and a sense of calmness enveloped him. After a while, Jugo commented.

"It seems to be working," Jugo said, impressed.

"Mmm," Rika nodded.

"Still, he'll have to keep improving if things are to ever get easier for him," Jugo said. "It's one thing to be calm when you're alone, but you need to perfect doing so as well when around others and in FC. That said, this is a good step."

Rika continued watching Masaya, smiling at his persistance to keep going.

About thirty minutes later, Masaya flew down and looked Jugo in the eyes.

"Allow me to practice with you again," Masaya requested.

Jugo could see the calmness in his eyes. "As you wish," he consented, then continued after the two flew up. "Come!"

Masaya closed his eyes, and recalling the sound of the wind, let himself be taken into the immersion to clear his mind. Opening them back up, he tried to land a blow on Jugo who dodged effortlessly.

However, this time, Masaya's thinking continued to dull, and then the next thing he knew, he managed to swiftly land a blow on Jugo, earning a gasp from Rika, and a smirk from Jugo.

"Was that..." Masaya started in surprise at what just happened.

"That movement was...just like back then," Rika said in awe, remembering his sudden change against Shindou.

"Amazing, you did it kid!" Jugo praised, flying over to him. "It was for only a second, but you entered the Clear Burst."

"But this is merely the start," Masaya said, though still with a satisfied tone. "What I want, is still far away."

"Exactly," Jugo said. "It'll be a tough road, but watching you these two days, I think you can do it."

The rest of the day went by with Masaya continuing to be taught by Jugo, and Rika assisting when needed.

As the sun set, Masaya and Rika went with Jugo to see him off at the school grounds.

"Thank you, I learned a lot," Masaya said humbly.

"No problem, and I look forward to meeting you again one day," Jugo replied. "Masaya, you've the makings of a great champion, later."

Jugo got in the helicopter and took off while Masaya and Rika watched it grow more distant.

"Ichinose," Masaya started, getting her attention. "Meeting with Jugo, I realize how inferior I really am to the wider world out there. I'll master it, the state beyond my own limits, Clear Burst!"

"And don't forget to let me help," Rika smiled.

Being with him today, and the conversation yesterday, Rika felt she had gotten to know Masaya a little bit. He worked so hard, yet there was many reasons behind why he wanted unlock and master this talent of his. Moreover, seeing Masaya so happy and motivated made her just as happy.

"Yeah, I appreciate that," Masaya said, staring at her, but the moment he moved, his arms and body ached greatly now.

"Hinata!" Rika panicked and grabbed him by the waist before he fell off balance. "Are you okay!?"

"Mmm, just exhausted," Masaya said, feeling weak.

"Here, hold onto me until we get to your house," Rika gently said, to which he complied.

As they walked with him holding onto her for support, Rika glanced at the tired boy whom had his eyes shut.

Getting to his home, Rika took him in and placed him in his bed under the covers.

"Sorry for this," Masaya said, but Rika shook her head while smiling.

"Mmm, it's fine," she said. "Rest up well, Hinata."

After she left his room, he shut his eyes for a good night's sleep.

Preview:

"Jugo has given me steps to take, so I begin working hard," Masaya says. "Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm! 'Renewed Determination!'"


	3. Renewed Determination!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 3: Renewed Determination!

Waking up, Masaya prepared to leave for school when he heard a knock at the front door. Opening it, it was none other than Asuka.

"Good morning, Coach," Asuka greeted with a smile.

"Good morning," Masaya said, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

While they started walking, Asuka looked at him.

"How did it go?" Asuka asked with concern. "We heard from Kagami-sensei that you were doing some special training."

"Yeah, Jugo taught me some things that should help," Masaya told her.

"Really!?" Asuka asked excitedly, to which he nodded. "Alright, I'll get to see you like that again!"

"I've still got ways to go," Masaya said before smiling with confidence. "But that's fine."

Asuka stared curiously at his surprising pep. It wasn't like him to be like that.

"By the way...um," Masaya started which got her attention. "I missed you guys over these last two days."

"So did we, you," Asuka started gently. "We're so used to Coach being with us in practice, that it just doesn't feel the same without you. We're all friends after all."

With those words, they headed for school with a pleasent atmosphere. During that time, Masaya wondered if Rika left already.

Getting to the school grounds, Aoi noticed him.

"Yo," she greeted while walking up to him.

"Sensei," Masaya said. "Everyone do fine under you?"

"Yeah, but what about you?" Aoi asked. "Anything come out of your training?"

"I think I'm on the right track," Masaya told her before narrowing his eyes. "For a moment, I was able to enter Clear Burst."

"...I see," Aoi said after blinking with surprise. "And here I was starting to think it was only a fluke and nothing else."

"Clear Burst?" Asuka asked, tilting her head slightly.

"A state beyond your limits that is very hard to achieve in FC," Masaya explained. "That's what happened when I faced Shindou-san."

"Best of luck trying to master it," Aoi said. "On another note, I'm sure the others would be happy to see you after missing for two days."

"Yeah, I was about to head on to the classroom," Masaya said.

"I'll catch up in a few minutes, I've got time still," Aoi said.

Hence Masaya and Asuka went inside.

"Somehow I don't feel like being here today," Masaya sighed.

"Why?" Asuka asked as they walked in the halls.

"Well I spent a lot of my time over the weekend training almost all day," Masaya started. "So that left me with little time to relax. Honestly, I'm glad Ichinose was there to help."

"Ichinose-san?" Asuka asked.

"She came with me yesterday to give a hand in training and relief," Masaya said.

Following that, they arrived at the classroom.

"Good morning, Hinata-kun!" Madoka greeted, happy to see him again, to which he greeted her. "Did you miss cute me?"

"Sure, sure," Masaya brushed off nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with how I look!?" Madoka pouted childishly before moping.

Asuka laughed nervously while Masaya sat down in his chair.

Seeing Misaki and Mashiro were not here yet, he closed his eyes, putting in use one of the things he was taught.

Asuka blinked curiously at what he was doing. His fingers were locked, and he looked very calm.

Misaki and Mashiro then shortly arrived after.

"Masaya," Misaki sleepily greeted, but he didn't open his eyes. "Hmm? What's he doing?"

"Earth to Masaya-senpai!" Mashiro grew annoyed at his lack of response, especially when this is the first time they've seen him in two days. So she walked over to him and said in his ear. "Are you listening-"

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Masaya spastically yelled, shocking her and everyone in the room before he fell out of his chair onto the ground.

He then panted, having just had a massive scare.

"Coach!" Asuka yelled, coming to his aid.

"W-why are you so jumpy?" Mashiro asked him, smiling nervously while sweat dropping.

"What...oh Mashiro," Masaya said with a struggling voice, getting his bearings and getting up with Asuka's help. "Trying to do a little training before class started."

"Training?" Misaki asked.

"I'll explain later, class is about to start," Masaya said.

Realizing that, Mashiro left for her own class.

During lunch, Masaya went outside and tried to find a quiet area so he could practice keeping a calm mind. Once again, he placed his fingers together and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Asuka showed up, wanting to ask about what he was doing before, but stopped on seeing him in the same posture again.

'What's he doing?' Asuka thought curiously, watching from a distance.

Misaki, Mashiro and Madoka then caught up to her.

"There you are...huh?" Misaki stopped on observing where Asuka's sights were. "Hmm...what's gotten into him?"

"Right, he was acting odd this morning too," Mashiro recalled.

"Maybe he's training to use this Clear Burst again," Asuka said as they looked at her while going "Eh?".

So Asuka explained what she heard from him earlier.

"Then back then, his calm demeanor and accurate reflexes," Mashiro started.

"Was because Shindou pushed him into it," Madoka deduced.

"Now I see," Misaki said thoughtfully before turning around. "Well let's leave him alone, don't want to freak him out again."

Mashiro scratched her head sheepishly with red cheeks, feeling bad about that.

They then left, but not before Asuka eyed him one more time.

After school, everyone went to practice, wearing their FC clothes and equipment. However, rather than give any orders to them, Masaya flew into the air on his own, surprising them.

While he practiced, Asuka, Misaki, Madoka and Mashiro watched Masaya fly about in the air with their mouths open.

"Is this a dance?" Mashiro asked, finding it odd how he was flying everywhere with closed eyes.

"Wrong," Rika said, arriving in her own FC equipment.

"Rika!" Mashiro greeted, to which she greeted back.

"This is one of the means Jugo taught Hinata, to work his way up to entering the Clear Burst," Rika explained as she walked up to the water while looking up.

In the air, Masaya continued to let the sound of the wind calm his mind while recalling something.

"One thing I recommend, is practicing in the air by yourself here and there to maintain a completely calm mind," Jugo pointed out before Masaya had done so the first time.

"By myself?" Masaya asked, Rika too wondering the same.

"If you want to master Clear Burst, you need to first conquer a distracting mind when you're by yourself," Jugo stated. "Do this, and you'll be one more step closer to achieving it. Don't forget that."

Masaya then stopped, opening his eyes from the recall.

"My meditating is part of it," Masaya answered to nobody. "But..."

Clenching his fist, he grew frustrated. It was not easy to maintain an instinct mind state even when he was alone. Like Jugo said, this would take time.

Back on the ground. "But why are you here?" Mashiro asked what was on everyone's mind.

"To help him of course," Rika happily said before turning on her Grav-Shoes and taking flight.

"I didn't know they were getting along so well," Misaki remarked curiously.

Up in the air, Masaya noticed her arrival.

"Ichinose!" Masaya greeted.

After the greetings, Rika and Masaya agreed to do what they did before. He tried to empty his mind, and once he opened his eyes, Rika went on the attack. Of course, Masaya was not trying to act on thought.

"Why's he taking touches so easily?" Misaki asked with annoyance as the practice ensued. "With his skills, she shouldn't even be able to score on him like this!"

"Coach..." Asuka muttered with concern.

Aoi narrowed her eyes, carefully studying the situation in the air.

'Leave everything to instinct, don't think to react!' Masaya thought as he struggled to do so with sweat on his face.

"Haaaaa!" Rika yelled, yet again touching his back for an unofficial point.

"Now I see," Aoi said with a finger to her chin thoughtfully, getting the attention of those on the ground. "He's training himself to react instinctively. "

"Instinctively? " Mashiro asked.

"Mmm," Aoi answered.

In the air, Masaya and Rika kept practicing until Masaya grew tired from the constant contact system recoil. Flying down, he sat on the ground, a bit fatigued.

"Are you okay?" Asuka asked with worry, putting a hand on his shoulder after sitting next to him.

"Yeah," Masaya said before eying Rika. "When I gain back some energy, want to go again Ichinose?"

Rika nodded happily.

Mashiro though became increasingly curious about Rika's behaviour towards Masaya.

And so as soon as he recovered energy, he and Rika trained together in the air again.

Asuka, Misaki and Mashiro then simply practiced together, not wanting to interrupt Masaya and Rika's training.

"Sensei, you said something about Hinata trying to react instinctively, " Madoka started, getting Aoi's attention. "If that's what Clear Burst is, why give such a name?"

"When you think about FC as a whole, why wouldn't the name 'Clear Burst' be fitting?" Aoi asked. "Hardly anyone has ever mastered leaving everything to instinct in the sport. Not even I can do it."

Madoka then looked at Masaya in the air.

Once more, Masaya and Rika stopped after a bit and flew down.

"You two are so serious," Madoka grinned.

"I guess," Masaya said, then noticed Rika panting. "Thanks for coming to help me."

"You're welcome," she said, and then looked at the remaining three girls in the air. "They're sure having fun."

In the air, Mashiro engaged Asuka.

"I'll keep getting stronger!" Mashiro declared, trying to swipe Asuka whom dodged and touched her in the back. 'Asuka-senpai is amazing, but I have to give it my best!'

"Here I go!" Asuka declared, performing an Air Kick Turn, but Mashiro dodged.

"I haven't been honing my speed for nothing!" Mashiro stated confidently.

"So fired up-nyaa," Misaki said, having sat back to watch and adding one of her rare cat noises.

Yet again, Asuka touched Mashiro's back for an unofficial point.

Mashiro looked down, and noticed Rika and Masaya talking to each other. Now she was definitely curious.

Later that night, Mashiro came over to Rika's house and knocked.

"Mashiro?" Rika asked after opening the door.

"Mind if we talk?" Mashiro asked. Going to Rika's room, they sat on her bed. "What's going on with you and Masaya-senpai?"

"Eh?" Rika asked confusedly.

"Ever since you arrived to practice with us, you two seem quite friendly," Mashiro pointed out. "When before, you two barely said anything to each other. And, why are you so eager to train with him?"

Rika took a few moments to gather her thoughts before answering.

"When Hinata came home the day before yesterday, he looked kinda hurt," Rika explained.

"Hurt!?" Mashiro begun to panic.

"Mmm, so he told me what he had been up to," Rika continued. "That being, trying to master Clear Burst. But I was really worried he was going to get hurt even more, so I wanted to watch over him and assist him as best I could. During that time...I got to hear why he wants to achieve this state of mind. When he returned to Flying Circus, he didn't have any sort of goal, and felt nervous playing seriously. But when President triggered hidden potential in him, Hinata found the motivation he wanted-his own path to strive towards."

"So that's why he seems happier than usual," Mashiro said gently before smiling. "His eyes sparked with so much life today."

"I want to see how far he goes," Rika said, causing Mashiro to again look at her. "He's trying so hard to break through his limits, and...I really want to help him."

Mashiro eyed her thoughtfully before looking forward.

Once she left Rika's place, she repeated Rika's words.

"His own path, huh?" Mashiro thoughtfully asked nobody while staring at Masaya's house, and then left.

The next day after school, this time Masaya jogged about near the FC club while Rika kept watch over him.

While practicing with Asuka and Misaki, Mashiro stole some glances at Masaya exercising on the ground. They then stopped on seeing her attention elsewhere.

"What's wrong? Hmm?" Asuka asked before noticing Masaya still jogging.

"Oh, he's fired up!" Misaki said while grinning, noticing his excited expression.

Mashiro made a noise indicating she was compelled.

'Jugo, you're someone far out of my reach right now!' Masaya thought determinedly. 'But I hope one day I can be someone worthy of competing with the pros in the world cups! I ran away before as a kid, but this time I promise, I'll see things through to the end and exceed myself!'

"His determination..." Madoka muttered, able to tell from the look in his eyes and expression.

'Masaya...I'm so happy to see you so vibrant like this again,' Aoi thought with a gentle look.

However, he eventually tripped face first into the sand, prompting Rika to run to his aid.

"You did well, Hinata," Rika gently said while kneeling and holding his shoulders.

Although out of breath and sweating, he grinned at her.

"Coach...I could feel his feelings," Asuka softly spoke while her lips formed a smile.

"Right," Misaki agreed with a smile of her own, only to notice Mashiro fly down towards them. "Huh?"

As Masaya stared at the wide open skies, he heard the sound of Grav-Shoes stop near him.

"Mashiro?" Masaya asked, noticing she seemed almost unsure what to say.

"Senpai, um," Mashiro started with a fist near her heart. "I want to help you too, I-is that okay?"

"You," Masaya started, but Asuka and Misaki interrupted.

"Don't forget about us-nyaa," Misaki chimed in with another cat sound. "After seeing how hard you're working to do what you did before, how could we not want to help?"

"You've always been there to support us in matches and FC advice, we want to help you too," Asuka stated. "If you're that determined to break through to your real potential, then let's all work together to do that for you!"

"Everyone..." Masaya muttered before looking at Rika, who nodded in agreement. Looking back at the others, he continued. "Understood."

Hence they too watched over him jogging, then practiced in the air while he took the swipes. As expected, he still could not yet react without thought.

Everyone then headed home after changing back into their regular clothes, but Asuka and Rika decided to remain with Masaya.

"Ahh, Coach was on fire!" Asuka excitedly yelled.

"Right," Rika added.

"I couldn't make any progress though," Masaya smiled nervously as he looked forward before looking more serious. 'I have no idea how long it'll take for me to get a handle on this, but I'll give it my all.'

Elsewhere in America, a mysterious late teen boy was in a city, and overheard a conversation.

"Have you heard the rumors?" an adult male asked a female with him.

"Yes, the promising boy from years ago has come back to FC," she said.

'Promising boy?' the mysterious boy thought with narrowed eyes.

"Hinata Masaya, was it?" the adult male asked with a voice.

The boy listening narrowed his eyes, wondering who this Hinata Masaya was.

Preview:

"A mysterious boy makes his entrance! Ah, Coach is in trouble!" Asuka said. "Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm! 'Pushed to the edge! Limits broken again!' "Don't miss it!"


	4. Pushed to the edge! Limits broken again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 4: Pushed to the edge! Limits broken again!

It was after school, and Masaya's group along with Rika were in the air. Madoka and Aoi of course were on the ground observing.

"How's it going?" Shindou asked as he and Satou arrived.

"So far, still no good," Madoka said as he eyed upwards.

"Ayee!" Misaki yelled confidently, touching Masaya in the back for an unofficial point.

Asuka and Mashiro swipped at him as he tried to let himself act without thought, but like usual he couldn't.

"That's a shame," Shindou lamented.

"But it's good and all that he's got so fired up," Satou said as she watched his efforts. 'And Ichinose-san seems to be enjoying herself.'

Thinking back:

Shindou, Satou and Rika were in the gym at Takafugi.

"You want to take a break from our club to help Hinata Masaya?" Satou asked, surprised.

"Mmm," Rika said with a serious look. "I understand that the club is important and all, but...I."

"I got it," Shindou said. "Support him as best as you can."

"Yes!" Rika said happily.

In the present, Satou closed her eyes after seeing Rika's joyfull face with Masaya.

"You've really takin a liking to him, haven't you?" Satou asked quietly.

Later, Masaya finally gave out and landed, panting.

"Why don't you take a nap in the trailer?" Aoi suggested, seeing his fatigue.

"Yes..." Masaya said, going in the trailer and laying down on one of the sofas.

Exhaustion took effect and he closed his eyes.

Minutes later, Asuka came inside to check on him, worried about how he was doing. Seeing his sleeping form on one of the sofas, she gently sat next to him and slowly caressed his face.

'Coach...' Asuka thought while smiling at him. 'Do your best.'

Not too long after, Rika came in to check on Masaya, but...

"Ah!" Rika almost yelled with her mouth agape in shock. Masaya's head was rested on Asuka's lap while Asuka noticed her. For some reason, Rika felt annoyed. "W-what are you-"

"Shhh!" Asuka sternly told her with a finger to her own lips. "You'll wake him up."

"Fine, then why is he in your lap?" Rika asked as this feeling intensified.

"Coach moved in his sleep, so I tried to get him comfortable like this," Asuka said, and then giggled. "He looks cute like this."

Rika's eyes twitched, and she gave off a very forced smile.

"R-really?" Rika asked.

About a single hour later, Masaya woke up.

'Huh? What's this soft feeling against my cheek?' Masaya thought, only for his eyes to widen as he realized his head was in Asuka's lap. Blushing, he jolted up, and his yelp stirred Asuka awake.

"Coach..." Asuka muttered, wiping her eyes with a finger.

"Why weren't you training?" he asked.

"I was checking up on you, then in your sleep, you rested on my lap," Asuka said before giggling. "You were so cute the way you slept."

Masaya blushed in embarrassment. "A-anyway, let's check on the others," he said.

Hence, they went outside, but...

"Why do you want a match with Masaya?" Aoi asked a boy as Masaya approached and heard.

"Kagami-sensei," Masaya said, getting her attention.

"Oh? So you show yourself," the mysterious boy grinned; he appeared to look about a bit older than Masaya.

"Have we met before?" Masaya asked.

"Not quite," the boy corrected. "But rumors about you are being spread."

"Me?" Masaya blinked, the others interested as well.

"Yes, like how you were so promising of a player back in the day, and how even some pros respect you out there," the boy said. "I'm here to see what you're made of-if you are truly worthy of all the hype."

The last part he added with a rather sadistic grin on his face. Misaki was rubbed the wrong way by this person's attitude, but Masaya spoke up.

"Very well, if it will settle your curiosity," Masaya told him.

So they brought up an FC grid, with 4 bouys and paths connected. They then took their position on the start grid.

"He's got a lot of nerve showing up just to confirm if Masaya is any good," Misaki voiced her opinion in an unhappy voice.

"Seriously," Mashiro agreed.

Rika worried if Masaya would be okay, while Shindou and Satou watched with anticipation.

'Hinata, watch yourself,' Shindou thought.

A whistle from Aoi started their send off, but...

The mysterious boy hadn't moved while Masaya went for the first buoy.

"What's he doing!?" Asuka asked.

"Doesn't he want to play?" Misaki added.

"Whatever you're trying to pull, it's going to cost you!" Masaya said, touching the first buoy for a point. 'He still won't move from the start...why?'

"...Hmph, what? Is that how far his speed goes?" the boy asked with his arms folded, not impressed.

Hence, once Masaya scored two more points and headed for him, Hinata stopped near him.

"What are you trying to accomplish!?" Masaya asked with a loud voice. "Look at your situation, you haven't moved since the match started!"

"...Hahahaha!" the boy laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Masaya glared while clenching a fist.

"Is this really all the speed the so-called Hinata Masaya has!?" the boy asked before taking on a more sinister face. "Let me show you, what it means to have true speed!"

His Grav-Shoes started to glow after he pushed a button. The grav particle wings not only expanded to enormous levels, but the sheer force of this new phase caused the water below to pick up in waves, and quite aggressively. Furthermore, intense winds suddenly blasted those on ground and blew Masaya back.

"What's happening!?" Madoka managed to ask while covering near her eyes with an arm.

"Can't be!" Aoi yelled while covering near her eyes like Madoka. "Those Grav-Shoes!"

Once the raging waters settled down, the boy spoke.

"Now, it's time I show you, why you can never reach the summit I stand on!" the boy yelled.

True to his word, he flew around Masaya so fast that Masaya could barely follow what just happened.

"...H-he got behind him almost in an instant?" Mashiro asked in shock.

"I don't believe it, that's Vero!" Aoi shouted in realization.

"Vero? That guy!" Shindou said while glaring.

"President?" Rika asked, seeing Shindou was so shaken.

"A strong FC player," Shindou started. "Lately, there's been talk about a boy even a few pros could not beat in a match, and he goes by the name of Vero."

"Eh!?" everyone but Aoi asked.

'Shoot!' Masaya thought in frustration, but on attempting to swipe him, he dodged to the side and knocked Masaya away.

"This isn't even worth dragging out!" Vero yelled, then he rapidly swiped and scored on Masaya over and over. "What's wrong? If you have anything of worth, show me, assuming you can!"

Vero grinned with enjoyment as Masaya begun to yell from how fast he was getting scored on and swipped. The constant pressure was overwhelming him severely. But during this, Masaya tried to leave everything to instinct.

"Coach-" Asuka was about to turn on her Grav-Shoes to stop this terrible sight.

"Kurashina, the match is not over," Aoi reminded her.

"But!" Rika panicked before noticing Vero brutally knock him into the water.

"Ha, 'prodigy', what foolish rumors," Vero mocked as Masaya weakly got out of the water and back into the air. "I've seen all I need to see. As you are, you can never defeat me, you can't even touch me."

Declaring this match over, Vero flew off after knocking Masaya back hard one last time.

'So long as I have these Grav-Shoes I modified myself, nobody will ever equal my speed,' Vero grinned, inwardly laughing.

As for Masaya, he remained perfectly still, and his eyes were closed.

"Coach..." Asuka muttered.

"That speed...it's even greater than what Kurashina and Inui are capable of with balancers off," Shindou admitted.

"So you noticed too?" Aoi asked, to which he confirmed.

Rika's expression grew even sadder, as she could only imagine how he felt right now. Just then, Asuka turned on her Grav-Shoes and flew near Masaya.

"It's frustrating, isn't it?" Asuka gently asked, but he didn't respond, and his eyes were closed. "To have your wings plucked out so quickly," Asuka looked up at the sky. "When I lost to Inui-san, I had a similar feeling, that feeling of being stuck to the ground. But I was able to gain back my wings and soar happily in the skies again...Coach?"

Suddenly, Masaya swiped her away incredibly quick, shocking those on ground.

"What just...?" Mashiro started.

Slowly, Masaya lifted up his head, revealing an indifferent expression.

Asuka gasped after seeing his face, remembering.

"Hey, is that?" Misaki asked while pointing at him.

"Yes, the state of complete instinct, Clear Burst," Aoi answered with a serious look at Masaya.

Shindou grinned while chuckling. "About time this happened again," he said. "Let's see it, the Hinata-kun that drove me into a corner."

Asuka stared at Masaya curiously. "You've finally done it again!" she broke out into excitement. "Congratulations, congratulations Coach! I have so much goosebumps just thinking about facing you right now!" But Masaya's indifferent, yet somewhat cold expression made Asuka laugh nervously while rubbing her head with a hand. "Here I go!"

Asuka charged at him, but he dodged her swipe swiftly. Asuka, not one to give up, tried repeatedly, but Masaya dodged each one easily.

"Kurashina-san isn't bad, but he's so swift and graceful," Satou admitted with interest. "Hinata Masaya..."

Rika smiled, happy for him able to do this again.

Asuka thus tried her Air Kick Turn, but Masaya knocked her back. Asuka then resorted to making a pentagram contrail with her Grav-Shoes, a move she dubbed Pentagram Force. This too of course would not fool Masaya, who simply dodged when she finally tried to attack.

"Ah, cool, you're too cool!" Asuka yet again broke out with excitement before grinning and unlocking her balancers.

"No way...!" Misaki started.

"But why!?" Mashiro asked with panic. "That's too fast for him to keep up with!"

"Do you really think so?" Aoi asked, getting their attention.

Asuka's Grav-Shoe particles expanded into larger particle wings that were red. Masaya was of course seemingly uninterested.

She then charged at Masaya, but at the last second, she moved behind him, performing a Blaster Roll. However, Masaya too changed his intended swipe and quickly spun around, knocking her away.

"He...he was able to do that even though she-" Madoka started as Asuka and Masaya kept clashing.

"That's what it means to leave everything up to instinct," Aoi told her. "Your body has to learn to react on its own without your thoughts having to reach it. But it's no easy feat."

"Including you," Madoka remembered.

Aoi nodded. "Right now, he's doing something in FC I can only dream of," she said with her arms folded.

As he and Asuka kept going back and forth via swipes and collisions, Masaya finally went on the offensive.

He suddenly lunged at Asuka fast, and Asuka barely had enough time to even get out of the way. Masaya instantly changed direction and kept flying at her even though she was faster.

"This is fun, Hyper, Yoyo!" Asuka yelled while turning around and spinning in a swirl motion towards him.

As expected, he got out of the way. While looking at her over his shoulder with a still indifferent look, Asuka noticed something and grew sad.

"I see...you," Asuka started. "You were pushed so badly against that person that you lost consciousness. Yet you still broke your limits. I heard from Mashiro-chan that you wanted to get better for us. I'm really thankful that you truly value us. That's why, no matter how long it takes for you to get used to this, I'll always be right here supporting you, Coach."

Masaya, after a few moments, blinked. "Yes," he said, which caused her to smile in relief with an open mouth. "Even though I was out cold, I was able to hear your voice. Thank you. But that aside, where is that guy?" So Asuka explained how Vero left after having a clear lead over him, her coming up afterwards, then Masaya entering Clear Burst. As expected, it disappointed him. "So I lost, huh?"

"Sorry..." Asuka said, but Masaya shook his said.

"A loss is a loss, I was the one outclassed," Masaya admitted, feeling down before a smile came upon his lips. "But I'm happy too. I was able to use Clear Burst again, even on accident. I want to get better and do this at will without someone having to force me into it. Asuka, practice with me!"

"Yes!" Asuka grinned in response to his renewed fire, her balancers also still unlocked.

But now...

"What happened?" Misaki asked.

"He's not performing like he was doing before," Rika noted, confused.

Aoi put a finger to her chin in thought.

Having been trying to dodge without thought for so long, Masaya for a change decided to see if he had any better luck swiping without thought, asking Asuka to abjust to only dodging him. While this at first was failing via Asuka dodging his swipes, something began to change.

Masaya's swipings were getting sharper. In fact, a few times, he was almost able to swipe without even thinking.

"Huh," Aoi said with curiosity.

"Could it be?" Shindou theorized as the others looked at him. "That he has an easier time being able to swipe and dogfight without thinking? Even now, his moves are getting quicker and more accurate."

"But he was dodging without thinking a while ago, so why the reverse all of a sudden?" Misaki asked.

Aoi had an idea, but waited for Asuka and Masaya to finish.

Back in the air, Asuka only dodged, hoping he would move the way he did before.

But despite the misses, Masaya grinned, enjoying this. Suddenly, his thoughts slowly began to fade. Even things like the wind muted to his ears. As Asuka yet again dodged, Masaya did a brief gravity foot tap, and then caught up to Asuka in an incredibly fast motion, knocking her away. Then he got behind her and touched her back before she could react. Afterwards, Masaya's brief moment of instinct faded, and he thought again.

Those on the ground gasped.

"I've never seen him do something like that," Madoka said with surprise.

"Usually when you build up momentum for say an Air Kick Turn, it takes a few seconds by keeping yourself on the grav pad to burst forth all the built up momentum," Shindou admitted, then narrowed his eyes. "And yet..."

"He boosted himself in less than a second, " Satou expressed in wonderment.

"Amazing!" Rika cheered.

Aoi smiled at her former student.

Once he and Asuka came down, Masaya sat on the ground as expected.

While Misaki, Mashiro, Madoka and Rika praised him happily, Aoi cut in.

"Masaya," she started. "When you were first facing Kurashina, you seemed completely immersed in instinct, but then you started only being able to do one thing. What exactly happened?"

"Coach was unconscious," Asuka revealed. "The intense pressure he suffered against Vero knocked him out, and only willpower and instinct were carrying him on."

"Now I see, that explains what happened against Shindou back then," Aoi realized. "On to another thing, near the end here, it looked like you started to attack without thinking."

"Mmm," Masaya nodded.

"I think you should stop training to dodge on instinct for now, and instead train to attack without thinking," Aoi suggested. "You seem to be able to do that easier than dodging. So why not master doing that first?"

"That makes sense," Masaya said, seeing her point.

Masaya then remained where he was, taking a break, while Asuka remained with him. Misaki and Mashiro flew up for practice of their own with Shindou, and Satou and Rika joined in.

"I'm grateful all of you are helping me," Masaya told Asuka while looking up. "Training alone would have got me nowhere."

"No, we're glad to help," Asuka gently said. "And, you looked like you were having so much fun earlier in our practice."

"You're right," Masaya smiled. "I'd say I've felt like this ever since I discovered something I really want to work for."

"That makes me really happy," Asuka said. "You've finally begun to reach out to the skies. As fun as it was us doing so, I've always wondered if you wanted to. But I never asked, sorry."

"It's alright," Masaya said.

Up in the air, Mashiro was practicing with Rika.

"Now behold my new move-huh?" she stopped on seeing Rika's serious gaze. Following it, she saw Masaya and Asuka sitting together. Hearing Rika make a noise of annoyance, she grinned. "What's this, are you really so interested in his relationship with Asuka-senpai?"

Rika jolted with her mouth agape, and her cheeks grew a light shade of red.

"N-no, that's not it..." Rika's voice grew quieter, but she still shifted her gaze back to Masaya.

They seemed to be having fun chatting together.

As it went on, Rika clasped her own hands with a look of worry, but Mashiro got her attention.

"Rika-chan, you do care~" Mashiro sung with a grin as Rika yet again twitched. "If it bothers you so much, why not go and ask him?"

"W-what are you saying!?" Rika asked flusteredly, but Mashiro continued.

"You should be more honest with yourself-you like Masaya-senpai," Mashiro pointed out with a gentle gaze. "But you won't get anywhere if you try to lie to yourself," Rika went quiet. "So give it your best, I'll support in any way I can."

"But what can I..." Rika finally started accepting it herself.

"Well you two are just a house away from each other," Mashiro started. "That gives you a big advantage to visit him often and him coming over to your house. Asuka-senpai doesn't have that head start."

"I-I got it!" Rika stated almost as if she was preparing for something.

"And don't forget-" Mashiro whispered something in Rika's ear which caused her face to turn bright red.

Minutes later, Masaya got up, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Aoi questioned.

"I...just want to call it a day," Masaya said in a down voice before continuing on his way.

"Poor guy," Madoka said with sympathy, knowing he must be feeling down about the Vero match.

Asuka watched for a few moments, then catched up to him.

The others in the air took no notice due to focusing on practicing with each other.

For the next few minutes, Masaya walked in silence with Asuka, traversing on a sidewalk near a neighborhood.

Seeing he still seemed depressed, Asuka spoke. "Want to talk about what's on your mind?" she asked, stopping him in his tracks. "Ah, it's okay if you don't want to!"

"...I'm so frustrated with myself," Masaya started while she looked at him curiously. "It's like all the effort I went through these last few days amounted to nothing. Some random guy shows up and wins with ease. I may be motivated to get stronger, but I can't help feeling down, you know?"

"Coach-" Asuka started, but he continued.

"And yet that's not my biggest problem," Masaya stated, clenching his fists.

At this time, Rika caught up, having heard he left with Asuka. Seeing them talk, Rika hid out of sight behind a poll and listened.

"I can't experience the feelings you and everyone else does," Masaya spilled out what was really on his mind. "I've only just started recently playing again, unlike you guys. You've had your adventures, fun and sad times, and shined brightly in the world of Flying Circus. You forged rivals, bonds, and all grew. I'm still only a beginner despite having past experience. I realized that even more when I lost to Vero."

Asuka was at a loss for words, as was Rika. They had no idea he harbored those feelings.

"I was jealous of you all when I flew again with Grav-Shoes during practice before the last tournament," Masaya admitted.

"Of us?" Asuka asked, to which he nodded.

"You've all experienced so much, while I'm yet to say the same about myself," Masaya lamented, smiling sadly before his face grew thoughtful. "I...want to forge my own path towards the future. Yes, then one day I, can truly shine with all of you in the skies, and reach a world beyond my limits through the path I chose, Clear Burst."

"Coach..." Asuka was deeply moved by his words and held his hand with both of hers. "No matter what the future has in store, even if there is sadness, you won't be on this path alone. We're all here for you."

Masaya held a gentle gaze at her, who returned it with one of her own, and their eyes had a spark in there.

Rika too was moved by Masaya's words, and she smiled as well. She then continued to tail them, while noticing the sweet atmosphere between them.

"You know," Masaya started, getting Asuka's attention. "I'm really grateful that I met you."

Huh?" Asuka asked.

"For bringing me back to Flying Circus, that we became friends," Masaya started with reddening cheeks in embarrassment while avoiding her gaze. "I...joined the club because of you."

This made Asuka blush and look down at what he said.

"When I first met you, I saw a clumsy girl desperately wanting to play FC," he said. "I couldn't help but feel reinvigorated seeing you play, and you were really fun to be around. And it reminded me of myself in the past. More importantly, you reminded me how fun FC really is. If I was to sum this up, I'm glad our paths crossed."

"I feel the same," Asuka revealed. "If I had never met all of you, I may have never got to experience Flying Circus, nor would we have became friends. I'm so happy I came to Kunahama and met you all."

Having heard all this, Rika felt a painful feeling strike in her chest.

Masaya and Asuka eventually parted ways, and he went home.

As for Rika, she went home, thinking about what happened earlier. Sighing, she sat down near her table in her room.

'I may be too late...' Rika thought.

Masaya seemed to really care for Asuka more than anyone, that much was clear. In fact, he may even like Asuka. So how could she butt in their relationship just for her own feelings? Asuka was such a sweet person, and Rika would be fine with Masaya becoming a thing with her. And yet...

"What am I going to do?" Rika asked sadly.

Preview:

"Having been training for weeks, Coach earns some time off-wa! A d-date!?" Asuka asked excitedly. "Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm! 'Take courage! Rika's bold move'!"


	5. Take courage! Rika's bold move!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 5: Take Courage! Rika's bold move!

"Haaaaa!" Masaya yelled, running after Asuka, Misaki and Mashiro.

Over two weeks had passed, and they were currently in the school's gym area, playing a little game of tag by Misaki's idea. Really, she found it to be a great chance to get him to play around with them. Asuka and Mashiro, while knowing he was doing this for training, saw it as a good way to have some fun with him too.

"You can't catch me~" Misaki teased with a grin.

Masaya didn't reply to that, trying to move without thinking. They simply dodged while he attacked, then they went on the offense. Masaya had been touched a few times during this, but he pressed on, touching them a few times. Yet, he was still thinking during all that, which was not what he seeked. As it continued, his senses sharpened more and more, and he was attacking much more accurately.

"Asuka-senpai!" Mashiro said, signaling her with her eyes.

"Yes!" Asuka said.

Both ran at Masaya, going with a tactic she planned with Asuka earlier. Mashiro charged head on at him, hoping to distract him while Asuka split away to get behind him.

Masaya prepared himself, keeping in mind Asuka's presence. Just as Mashiro got in range, he dodged and pushed her with a quick thrust of his hand. Mashiro was caught by Asuka while Masaya desperately tried to get behind Asuka fast enough.

Just when he finally got behind...

"Got yaaa!" Misaki said playfully, charging out of the blue from behind and closing in fast.

At that moment, Masaya acted on instinct after moving to the side, swiftly pushing Misaki forward with a quicker touch, sending her into a collision with Asuka and Mashiro. His moment of instinct then faded.

"*Huff...*huff*," Masaya breathed in and out as sweat from his face fell to the floor.

He had been at this with them for a good while now, and he was getting very tired. Dropping to his knees, he continued breathing in and out with his eyes closed now.

Aside from one other moment in the week, this was the only time he attacked on instinct.

"Want to stop there?" Misaki asked as the others kneeled down and supported him.

"Yeah..." Masaya weakly said.

"Really, you push yourself so hard," Mashiro sighed, holding back a chuckle.

"Here, lets put you against the wall to rest up," Asuka said, to which they all layed him against it.

"If only nii-chan would work as hard at studying as you do at getting stronger," Madoka praised. "Good work."

With that, Masaya closed his eyes to rest while Asuka and Misaki practiced together by running around.

Later, the gang practiced together in the air. Rika had a lot of homework this time, so she opted to go straight home after school.

"Haaa!" Masaya yelled, proceeding to attack while they dodge, but his fatigue was showing.

While he usually would have stopped when getting this tired, he still kept going on this time even after the girls thought he should go ahead and rest.

"Hmmm, I think he should take a break," Aoi lamented. "He's pushing himself a little too hard as of late."

"I'm sure part of it has to do with wanting to face that Vero guy again, not just acting on instinct," Madoka said. "But I get what you mean."

As Masaya kept trying to swipe at them, a muscle in his arm started to hurt, causing him to wince in pain.

"Coach!" Asuka quickly flew and stopped him, as did the others.

"Are you alright!?" Misaki asked as he clenched his arm in pain.

"Y-yeah..." Masaya weakly tried to say.

"As if you are!" Mashiro yelled with worry and annoyance.

Masaya wanted to argue further, but he held his words shut through quivered lips and a concealed face. Relenting, he flew back onto the ground.

"Coach..." Asuka muttered.

"He looked distressed too," Misaki noted, recalling the panic when he wanted to keep practicing.

"Right," Mashiro muttered.

They watched him go into the trailer, and come out in his normal clothes.

"A little excessive on yourself today, don't you think?" Aoi asked, but he didn't say anything.

When practice ended, the girls too went in the trailer and got dressed back into their normal clothes.

Aoi though checked Masaya's arm.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary, you simply strained your muscle a little bit," Aoi said after looking at his arm. "A little rest tonight will heal it up just fine. However, the next time your arm hurts like that, stop and rest, do you understand?"

"Mm," Masaya said, having his head down from the scolding.

"Now, cheer up," Madoka patted him repeatedly on the shoulder with a light hearted voice, and Aoi gave him a look that showed that she wasn't mad.

Masaya then tried to stay happy before leaving.

Afterwards, the girls came out of the trailer.

"Where'd Coach go?" Asuka asked.

"He took his leave," Aoi said.

"I'm really worried," Misaki said. "What's going to happen if he pushes himself that much again? It could be worse than this time."

Asuka decided to bring up what he told her on the day he lost to Vero.

About an hour later, Masaya was at home and got a text on his cellphone.

It read: "If you haven't had dinner yet, want to come over to the store?"~Mashiro.

So he texted her he would be over in a bit.

He then left for the shop ran by her mother, and also technically Mashiro's home since her room is housed in the back of the shop.

Getting there, he walked in. "Senpai!" Mashiro greeted.

"Mashiro," Masaya said, finding a seat. "Have you had anything yet?"

"Yes, but I wanted to invite you over for some of that stew you like so much," Mashiro said.

There was a specific spaghetti stew that he just could not get enough of. It tasted like spaghetti as you would expect, but it had a sweet taste to it, a bit more than usual.

"Ah, welcome Masaya," Mashiro's mom greeted after coming out and noticing him, to which he greeted back. "Anything you wish to order."

"The usual," Masaya said, to which she marked down the melted spaghetti stew for his order.

"Coming right up!" Mashiro's mom said; it would actually take a few minutes.

Masaya's stomach then growled as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Someone is starving," Mashiro said teasingly with a grin.

"S-shut up!" Masaya avoided her gaze.

Mashiro then spoke again after a few moments.

"...You really worried us," she started, which got back his attention. "Pushing yourself that much."

"I know that," Masaya said, looking at the table. "But...!"

He clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. Just then, he felt Mashiro's hand touch his. Opening his eyes, he was met with a gentle gaze.

"Asuka-senpai told me what you said to her a week ago," Mashiro started before her cheeks grew red and she retracted her hand. "That you want to shine in Flying Circus one day with all of us, to experience and grow like we have. I also heard from Rika that part of why you want to improve is to be a worthy leader for us," Mashiro blushed yet again as she tried to find the right way to say how she felt. "Th...thank you, th-that, we mean something to you, Masaya-senpai."

It truly did warm her heart. He was always so reserved about himself, so it was really nice to hear his real feelings and how he felt about them all.

"Mashiro," Masaya said, but she wasn't done.

"Even so, don't push yourself this much again," Mashiro said gently, yet with sadness. "I can get you're excited, want to face Vero again and have something passionate to strive for in Clear Burst. But don't overdo yourself when you need rest. You could have really hurt yourself, and, all of us care about you, you know? How do you think we felt seeing you in pain from going too far today?"

"Sorry," Masaya said, hit with guilt. 'What was I doing?'

"It's okay, and...hang in there senpai," Mashiro smiled at him. "That Vero jerk will go down next time!"

Mashiro had went to a somewhat cheerleading mood, which made Masaya laugh nervously.

Mashiro's mom brought him his spaghetti, and he ate, feeling refreshed.

Getting up, Mashiro saw him out. "Thanks," Masaya told her. "I feel a lot better now, and I'll be sure not to be reckless like that again."

"You better not," Mashiro said before the two broke out into laughter.

They then said their goodbyes, and Masaya left.

'I have a lot to be grateful for,' Masaya thought, smiling as Mashiro, Rika and the others flashed before his mind.

The next day,

Satou was in the gym at Takafugi, observing Rika.

"Hmm...her performance is below her usual again," Satou noted, watching Rika run about. Walking over, she called Rika. "Ichinose-san!"

"Huh?" Rika stopped, coming over to her.

"You've seemed absent minded for a couple of days," Satou pointed out, growing worried. "What's wrong?"

Rika started out with keeping her worries under wraps, but the longer it went on, the more it broke loose.

"Nothing," Rika said, but her face betrayed her.

Satou sighed. "If it was nothing, why do you look sad?" she asked as Rika reacted to that. "Moreover, you stare off into space, and I've had to get your attention more than once. To say it's nothing is a lie. So, tell me what's bothering you so much," Rika thus did as she was asked. "I see, Kurashina Asuka and Hinata Masaya. You feel threatened by how they seem like such good friends."

"Y-yes..." Rika admitted sadly.

"Allow me to say this, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions too fast?" Satou asked while Rika went "Eh?". "It's perfectly normal for two friends to have deep conversations. It doesn't mean there's romantic feelings involved. Not to mention, being merely grateful to someone isn't the same as being in love. Friendship and love are two different things."

"I know that, but-" Rika tried to say, but Satou continued.

"Then stop being so afraid!" Satou raised her voice before softening. "If you truly like Hinata, show it through your actions."

"My actions?" Rika asked thoughtfully.

"Do you really think anything is going to come about if you continue to sit and do nothing?" Satou asked, causing Rika to lower her head. "Stop thinking so hard on what may be, think about what you can do."

"What I can do..." Rika spoke thoughtfully again before perking up after a few seconds. "Understood, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome," Satou said gently before going back into sergeant mode. "Now, make sure you run with all your might this time!"

Rika did so, feeling much better.

After school, she joined Masaya's group at the club. Like usual, they all practiced with Masaya, pushing his senses to the limit, but he kept in mind Mashiro's words and rested like he normally did when needed.

When the time came to leave, and everyone got dressed back into their normal clothes, Asuka wanted to leave with Masaya, having grown more fond of him. But Mashiro quickly intervened, seizing the chance.

"Uh, why not come eat fish at my shop?" Mashiro suddenly asked with a nervous smile.

"Fish it is!" Asuka cheered.

Mashiro led her away while giving Rika a wink.

Before anyone could question what Mashiro did by asking that all of a sudden, Rika nervously grabbed Masaya's hand.

"W-we'll head home!" Rika stuttered, pulling Masaya whom went "Hey!".

"...Somehow I think we're being left out of something," Madoka muttered with a sweat drop.

"Right," Misaki added, sweat dropping herself.

Meanwhile, Rika let go of Masaya's hand.

"Why the rush?" Masaya asked as they walked towards a flight pad to take off from.

"Well...I wanted you to come over to my place," Rika composed herself. "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," Masaya said.

Once they got on a flight pad, they turned on their school Grav-shoes and took flight.

After getting to Rika's home, they went inside.

"Welcome back-oh, aren't you that boy that lives next door?" Rika's mom remarked curiously.

"Yes," Masaya said humbly.

"Well isn't that sweet of Ichinose to bring a boy over~" her mom teased as Rika blushed.

"M-mom!" Rika yelled.

Her mom giggled, then looked back to Masaya. "Make yourself at home, dear," she said.

"Thank you," Masaya bowed politely.

Masaya then went with Rika to her room.

It was neatly organized, and her chair, bed sheets and pillow were pink in color. There was a small table in the middle of the room which had a laptop on it.

"This room is well arranged," Masaya complimented.

"You mean yours isn't?" Rika asked curiously.

"Well it's not too clumsy, but as you know, it's not perfect," Masaya smiled nervously. "That aside, I think I've seen you out my window doing something on your laptop."

"Ah yes, I have a personal diary I write in everyday," Rika explained with a smile on her face. After they talked some more, Rika proposed something. "Hinata-san."

"What?" Masaya asked.

"Mmm...why don't you take a break tommorow after school, and instead go downtown with me?" Riki managed to ask.

"Sure I guess, but," Masaya said.

"D-don't get the wrong idea!" Rika suddenly let out. "I-it's not like we're going on a date-"

"...Huh?" Masaya asked, confused from the outburst.

Rika's cheeks took on cherry color as she made spastic motions. "Ah no, I meant-" she stuttered before trying to cover that slip with an excuse. "Er...I don't want you to burn out. It's good to take a break some days."

"Y-yeah," Masaya said with sweat on his cheek.

Once he left, Rika went back to her room, shifting uncomfortably with flushed cheeks while recalling what Mashiro said a week ago:

"And don't forget," Mashiro started with a grin. "Masaya-senpai has seen you in just your bra and underwear before. So perhaps you should recreate the situation and try to get him to say what he thinks."

"Impossible, impossible!" Rika replied with a beat red face.

Coming back to reality, Rika, after a few moments, mustered up her courage, and took her clothes off so she was just in her bra and panties.

As for Masaya, he was on his bed reading a book when he heard what sounded like Rika making a bunch of stuttery noises near her window; these were in fact staged by Rika.

Opening his curtains...

"...Heh?" Masaya's mind started racing on seeing Rika like this for the third time. "S-sorry-"

He turned around, but Rika's voice called out.

"T-turn back, I h-have something to ask!" Rika stuttered through while blushing and leaving her arms to her sides so he could get a full view.

"You what!?" Masaya's heart started thumping at a rapid speed.

"Just do it!" Rika yelled with annoyance and panic. "I'm not going to scream..."

Masaya gulped, slowly turning around to face her, blushing like she was.

Rika was nervous and shy, but she stared at him as his eyes naturally could not help but wonder.

He wasn't a pervert or anything, but Masaya would be lying if he said she didn't look attractive. After all, he's seen it twice for just brief moments. However, this was different, for he was truly getting to let it sink in this time. Her oppai weren't big, but he didn't care about something as shallow as that. They were cute as far as he was concerned, and her body and...wait!

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare!" Masaya bowed his head, expecting to be chewed out, only to lift his head and see a surprised Rika.

Rika herself went from nervousness to feeling happy. 'He...he thinks I'm attractive?' Rika asked herself. After some moments passed, she became nervous all over again and spoke after covering her oppai with her arms. "Then...w-what did you think?"

Masaya jolted as his face heated up. Embarrassing as it was, he was honest.

"You look...amazing," Masaya managed to get the words out while avoiding her gaze.

Rika gasped as her eyes swirled and her heart felt like it would fly out of her any second.

"A-ah...goodnight!" Rika somehow got out before closing her curtains quickly.

Masaya felt light headed, just barely registering her words. Closing his curtains, he walked over and fell on the bed.

"...Darn it!" Masaya yelled, unable to get the magnificent image of Rika out of his head.

The next morning, Masaya was at Rika's home, preparing to knock on the door.

"...Calm down," he told himself as his cheeks were red.

He couldn't get what happened last night out of his head. Rika's beautiful image was still firmly in his mind. Never did he think Rika would let him see her like that. Of course it's not like he had the intention to see, but Rika letting him and asking what he thought was surprising to him. Still, he wondered why she would be acting like that all of a sudden.

Before he so much as touched the doorbell to ring it, the door opened, revealing none other than Rika.

Like him, the previous night was fresh in her mind. Surpressing the thought, Rika tried to act normal.

"All set?" Rika asked, to which he nodded.

So they headed out.

Getting to the downtown mall, they looked around.

"Sure is crowded," Masaya said.

"Well it is a Saturday," Rika said before pointing at a stand. "Look at that!" There was a row of teddy bear figures, and on approaching them, Rika's eyes lit up with sparks. "Cute~"

"Want to buy one?" Masaya asked.

"Ah, n-no!" Rika jolted in embarrassment, but Masaya could see she in fact did want one.

Following that, they did various things.

Rika ordered an enormous amount of meat while Masaya sweat dropped, opting to order himself a simple burger. Unfortunately, the burger he tried to eat tasted rotten, causing him to gag and throw it in the trash while Rika stifled a laugh. Thus, Rika split her food with him. While walking, a prankster wearing a clown mask scared the heck out of Rika, who hugged Masaya, only to blush and pull away flustered. Rika tried out various clothes to show off in an attempt to impress Masaya, while he smiled at her enjoyment. At one point, they went in a disco room, with Rika dancing, and Masaya shortly after being roped into it by her.

The two then found a bench to sit on outside.

"Thanks for taking me out today," Masaya said. "Been a while since I could just relax and forget all my troubles."

While he took a sip out of a water bottle in his hand, Rika fidgeted, having something on her mind she had wanted to ask for a while.

"Hinata-san," Rika started, looking at him, who in turn faced her. "What's your relationship with Asuka-san?"

"Eh?" Masaya asked. "What's that all of a sudden?"

"It's just...you seem really fond of her and all," Rika said as some of her worried voice leaked out. "Do you by chance, happen to like her?"

Masaya blinked as Rika appeared in his mind the moment she asked that question. Shaking it off for now, he answered.

"I don't know," Masaya admitted. "I've never really thought about it. It's because of her I came back to FC, which makes her very important to me of course. And I won't lie about being fond of her with how upbeat and friendly she is. But liking her, I've never given it any thought."

'I see," Rika said, feeling relieved inside that she hadn't lost yet. "Sorry for asking that."

"It's fine," Masaya said before asking a question of his own. "Say, how did you become part of Shindou's team?"

He wasn't trying to be nosy, he just wanted to know more about her.

"That..." Rika started, smiling at the memories. "Back then, I didn't have a knack for Flying Circus, and those around me who were taking audition for the third spot, made fun of me and my efforts. It got to the point where I finally was ready to give up, but..."

Rika thought of the scene as she explained it:

"Man, why is this girl still trying?" one girl asked in annoyance.

"Right, she sucks compared to the rest of us," a boy sighed with his arms folded, but they watched Shindou approach the panting Rika who was on her knees.

"...President," Rika said weakly, looking up at him.

"You, what was your name?" he asked.

"Ichinose...Rika," she said, then looked down, expecting to be dismissed.

"I can see it in your eyes, you've got guts of steel," Shindou complimented, causing her to look at him in surprise. He then extended a hand to her. "Won't you join my team?"

"Me?" Rika asked.

"You're better than you think, you just don't yet realize it yourself," Shindou said. "Won't you let me bring it out?"

Rika stared at him for a moment, then took his hand.

Back in the present, Rika kept speaking.

"And over time, the very people who thought I wasn't worth anything, I beat in practice, keeping my spot as the third," Rika said. "President taught me the importance of never giving up even when things look hopeless. And it's something I never want to forget, nor to cease enjoying Flying Circus."

"Ichinose..." Masaya muttered, then decided to share his own story. "While I can't say it's the same experience as yours, there was a time when I ran from FC because I was scared."

"Scared?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, when I was little, I had so much fun with Kagami-sensei, who was my teacher in the sport," he continued. "Those days were so much fun, memories I could never forget. But when I lost after being chosen to represent Japan in a higher league, I was bogged down by fear, and that fear grew eventually to a point I ran as far away as I could from FC. Indeed, my own fears overwhelmed me, and I was scared to ever go back to FC again. I shouldered my problems alone for years, but on returning, I realized that I was the one who had closed my heart off. But my team, yours, Irina's and more, everything pulled me out of that pit of fear and made me understand something important. Even when there are scary times, you have those by your side that can wipe those fears away if they're too much for you alone."

Rika smiled at him. "You're right," she gently said.

After a few minutes, they headed home, but just as Rika said goodbye and headed for her door, Masaya called out.

"Here," Masaya said, suddenly holding out a teddy bear figure near her.

"This is...did you buy this for me?" Rika asked, to which he nodded.

"Remember when I said I had to use the bathroom after the disco dance and you wait?" he asked. "In reality, I went and bought this for you, and kept it a secret until now."

Rika was stunned, having not expected this. After a few moments, rather than take the figure yet, she surprise attacked him with a kiss.

Masaya was now the stunned one, blushing at what was happening. After parting, Rika took the figure.

"Th-thank you very much!" she stuttered before running inside.

Masaya on the other hand zoned out for a bit before finally getting himself together, and calming his beating heart. Going in his home, he fell on his bed. So many things went through his head. Why did he think of her when she thought he liked Asuka? Why did Rika kiss him? Why was his heart not calming down?

Preview:

"Having took a break, Hinata-san now pushes himself to the limit for weeks on end," Rika said. "Just then, President masters his balancers off! Step over your limits, Hinata-san! Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm! 'Miraculous Wings! The shell broken!'"


	6. Miraculous Wings! The shell broken!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 6: Miraculous Wings! The shell broken!

In the afternoon, Vero was with one of his personal scientists at a lab, hovering inside a contained area of the facility known as the Nexus Labs.

"Particle stability, normal, performance, normal, circuits, normal," the scientist stated, analyzing the behavior with a computer inside near a desk. "All checks out fine."

"That's good," Vero flew down after stretching.

"This is truly one of a kind Grav-Shoe," the scientist praised. "And to think, you made it yourself, the one called the 'Uprising Genius'. We took your notes, yet you did most of the work."

Being it was his idea, Vero did most of it, but he did not know how to detach or attach certain pieces, so he had them teach him how, or use their computer to tell him if the Grav-Shoes were doing okay while he worked.

"I'm honored to be praised by people like yourself," Vero said with a friendly expression.

"But, don't you think it would be a good idea to modify them even more?" the scientist asked.

"No way, they're so perfect as they are there's no need for anymore tweaking," Vero confidently said.

"You're really aiming for the high level leagues, aren't you?" the scientest smirked.

Vero had won several mid leagues, and even beat a few pro players thanks to the speed of these Grav-Shoes. However, the high level leagues required special invite to be allowed participation. After all, not just anyone is allowed to officially compete with the highest players and tournament in the world. With his track record, Vero knew he'd get an invite sooner or later though. Until then, all he could do was wait and keep winning.

"Not yet," Vero said, earning a "Hm?" from the man. "There's still one more thing I have to do. I'm going out for a bit."

So he left the man to wonder what Vero meant.

Going outside, Vero thought back to 5 years ago:

"Why, why won't you accept me!?" Vero asked Jugo with a glare. "Haven't I done enough!?"

"FC isn't just about who's faster," Jugo said in a matter of fact voice, facing him.

"There you go again!" Vero yelled in anger. "What good is anyone who's slower than you!? Things like skills and such don't matter!"

Jugo sighed. Good as Vero was, he always had this mentality, and it wasn't a good one.

"Vero...you've lost something important," Jugo stated while eying him firmly. "If you don't get it, then I won't teach you any further."

Vero then quit being his student, setting off on his own path.

'Him...and all these fools!' Vero thought in anger. 'I'll show them, that speed is the only thing that will guarantee victory!'

Vero then started intensely studying the secrets behind the Grav-Shoes and their particles. Over time, he progressed greatly, so much that people called him a genius on the matter. Wanting to prove to the whole world what he thought, he began working on his own Grav-Shoes, drawing out blueprints and all sorts of complicated calculations and intricate inward designs. This took much time, and much hard work to accomplish.

Showing off his plans to rework his own Grav-Shoes, the scientists were very impressed with his idea, offering to sponsor him as their personal FC player, and a spot as a scientest. Both which he accepted.

Though they tried to suggest copying his Grav-Shoes for distribution, Vero immediately refused this, as this was his own strength he created himself, and thus it was not something to make a cheap copy of for others to have. The scientists understood his reasoning and respected his wish. As such, he was their greatest pride, both as a player and scientist.

Back in the present, he thought of Masaya.

"People and their talk of him being a promising boy," Vero said, glaring at nobody. "Defeating him at the club proves nothing since only his club members were there to see it. By defeating him in the Japan Tournament, the whole world will get to see how weak he is, and let go of their crazy idea that he's got promise in FC. Then, I'll go for higher leagues and dominate with my speed, proving Jugo's foolish ideals wrong."

As he chuckled, elsewhere, Masaya was outside taking a jog in the morning.

'Not enough!' Masaya yelled inside with determination, then another time in the air training with everyone, he thought. 'Vero's stronger than this!'

Day in and day out, he continued to push himself to the limits, with everyone training with him to help, including Shindou and Satou here and there. As expected, his teammates were getting better due to facing him so much, as was Shindou and Satou, though only Asuka and Shindou was truly holding up there with Masaya.

A month soon passed, and Masaya was getting more consistent entering the Clear Burst, more often attacking on instinct. However, he was still unable to go into it at will.

Shindou and Satou also decided to put their own club on hold for a while as of recent. Seeing Masaya's constant determination to overcome his limit and catch up to Vero moved them to want to help out more than just on occasion. After all, while rivals, they weren't above giving a hand to Masaya and co. And although they had several juniors they train at Takafugi, they weren't yet on the team, and would certainly enjoy a vacation from the club.

At the moment, Masaya went out as it grew dark to get some stuff at a store. It was there that he saw Misaki come out.

"Masaya?" Misaki asked.

"I just came to get some chips amongs a few other things," Masaya said.

"I'll come with you," Misaki said. "It's been pretty long since we hanged out alone."

So he got what he needed and walked out with Misaki. Walking on a side walk, they stopped to look at the stars in the sky.

"Sure are a lot out tonight," Masaya commented.

"Right," Misaki said before teasing him. "How romantic, sharing this view together~"

"Good grief..." Masaya sighed, even though he knew she wasn't being serious. He and Rika confessed to each other some time ago, and though they became a couple, Misaki and Mashiro had a tendency to tease them or troll to get a reaction out of the two. "Anyway, even though there's another month before the next tournament commences, I've still got a lot to do."

Misaki smiled as he reached a hand out to the sky, smiling himself.

"You've changed," Misaki suddenly said, getting his attention. "Do you remember how things were before you even joined the club? You looked so unmotivated by anything and had no excitement. Then, you joined the club and gradually grew passionate about FC."

"I won't deny that," Masaya admitted. "I had my own problems."

"Yet you overcame it," Misaki started. "What's more, some time after you came around playing with Grav-Shoes and discovered that Clear Burst of yours, you became even more lively, passionate, and created your own path to strive towards. Yes, you've grown."

"I guess so," Masaya said, accepting her words and looking back to the sky.

"Masaya," Misaki got his attention. "This newfound love for FC, and your motivations for yourself and us," she brought her hands to her heart. "Hold onto them with everything you have."

"Of course," Masaya smiled assuringly before once more looking at the stars.

A few days forward:

Right now, he was practicing in the air as usual with Shindou, both in their FC gear.

"Hinata-kun," Shindou said. "You're positive you still can't go into Clear Burst at will?"

"Yeah..." Masaya said, panting a little.

"That's too bad for you," Shindou said, and then reached for a switch on his Grav-Shoes.

"You-" Masaya said with realization.

"I should thank you, because we practice together so often, you helped me to reach this!" Shindou grinned.

His Grav-Shoes' purple particle wings expanded to a bigger level.

"No way!" Misaki said with shock.

"That's right, President can now do it too," Satou smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Hinata..." Rika muttered with worry, having dropped the "san"; being they had grown close and become a couple, they wanted to just call each other by their names with nothing attached.

"Let's go!" Shindou yelled, flying around Masaya.

Masaya tried to act on instinct as expected, but Shindou with his new strength overwhelmed him. Even though for a few moments Masaya was attacking on instinct, he just could not cross that boundary. Finally, he managed to get one point, attacking on instinct again, but it was evident by his face that he was struggling.

"AAGH!" Masaya now yelled from another knock back.

"Take this!" Shindou yelled, knocking him in multiple directions.

Shindou then scored on Masaya's back with an intense touch, which sent Masaya flying back harder than usual.

While Rika was impressed with Shindou, Asuka yelling out in concern for Masaya brought her back to Masaya too.

Masaya panted with one eye closed after getting back his balance.

"Come, give me everything you have!" Shindou yelled with determination. "If you can't even catch up to me, you stand no chance against Vero!" that made Masaya grunt. "Hinata-kun, I've seen you wear yourself to the utmost limits countless times. Seeing how hard you work to shatter your limits, inspired me to get even better and adjust to the speed Kurashina and Inui have. I respected you when you were a kid, and I respect and view you as my rival even now. That's why, I'll throw my everything in this!"

"Shindou-san..." Masaya muttered before clenching a fist. "I have my reasons to fight too!"

With greater resolve than before, Masaya and Shindou resumed. Masaya was still outmatched, but he was starting to move more on instinct offensively.

After a while, Shindou stopped on knocking him back, watching with interest.

'Shoot!' Masaya thought as he struggled between trying to move on instinct and not; for he was twitching in place.

Shindou observed, seeing the struggle taking place with himself.

'Masaya...' Aoi thought, watching with anticipation. 'Are you...?'

'Why can't I...?' Masaya thought while feeling weak and fighting with himself.

Closing his eyes, he then saw himself floating in the air in pitch darkness, watching as small shards of light shot past him. Suddenly, he was blown back by an intense gust of wind. However, in the distance, he could see a massive wall of light from which the shards were flying out of. Trying to fight back, he was pushed away again after a brief struggle. He tried again, this time relaxing, and the wind got less aggressive with that. Flying forward towards the light, he closed his eyes, embracing the powerful wind and going past the countless shards. Continuing to let go, he was then engulfed by everything as he reached his hand out closer to the light.

In reality, Masaya's eyes remained closed.

Just then, he flew past Shindou and went towards the skies.

"What's he doing?" Mashiro asked, the others also wondering the same.

'Forward...forward!' Masaya thought as even that word faded from his mind now.

Moments later, his eyes opened, and he started doing Grav foot taps in rapid session using quick Grav pads generated by his Grav-Shoes. This boosted his speed greatly from the momentum bursts. It was like he was running or surfing around in the air.

"Continous!?" Satou asked in amazement, the others in awe too.

Sure Asuka Sonic Boosted three times in succession against Saki, but this was completely different. In fact, Satou wondered how this was even possible. The timing required to do such a thing like this with constant accuracy, would be absurd and too difficult to do in the first place. Yet every movement from him while doing these Grav foot taps was so perfectly timed each time. Satou's eyes widened in realization, wondering if this meant Masaya had finally...

"What happened!?" Madoka asked.

Aoi observed carefully, then got her answer on seeing his indifferent face.

"He did it," Aoi grinned, getting the attention of those around her.

Masaya now started flying all over the place, still doing Grav foot taps. Going about, his contrail left lines everywhere. He then stopped, giving Shindou a signal with nothing but a brief nod.

Shindou's eyes widened on realizing something. "So that's how it is!" he yelled excitedly, flying at him with hype.

The two raced each other at high speeds, colliding a few times. Shindou then changed strategy, flying around him in a circle. On charging him from the front, Masaya in turn tried to touch him. Shindou dodged at the last second and came up from behind Masaya. In turn, Masaya swiftly spun around and knocked him away. A brief facial change from Masaya though went unnoticed by Shindou. Using his foot taps to gain speed, he got behind Shindou and touched his back for a point.

"Alright!" Misaki cheered excitedly.

"Awesome!" Asuka yelled happily with her hands clasped.

Aoi recalled when he was a kid under her training, and muttered his words.

"'When I fly, I feel I can go anywhere in this boundless world, so long as I have the wings to fly,'" Aoi said under her breath.

"But what changed? President didn't force him into it, right?" Rika asked, confused.

"That is correct," Aoi started. "Masaya did this on his own."

"Eh?" the girls asked.

"I don't know exactly what happened," Aoi continued. "But, whatever the case, he broke through his shell. Yes, it would seem, he's finally mastered it."

They then looked back up, watching the match.

"Haaaaaaa!" Shindou roared, performing an Air Kick Turn.

Masaya in turn charged him head on, meeting his attack.

After being repelled by the contact system, the two smiled at one another before clashing all over the place again. In Masaya's case, it was just very brief before his cold indifferent expression returned.

"Honestly, you're one amazing guy," Satou admitted while smiling. "Hinata Masaya."

Finally, Shindou touched his back for a point, but...

"Hmm?" Shindou asked, noticing something, as did Aoi.

Masaya immediately started Grav foot tapping again, gaining back his momentum. That put Shindou on the alert again as Masaya came behind him, shooting like an arrow.

However, Shindou dodged and came behind Masaya from above using his Cobra. He was stopped by Masaya defending with a hand behind him. As such, Shindou got knocked back. However, it seemed for a second, Masaya's indifferent face moved to one of frustration.

'As I suspected, he's...' Aoi thought with some sweat.

Masaya quickly flew around behind him with a fast Blaster Roll. Shindou managed to fly upwards at the final moment, but Masaya swiftly changed direction, catching up with his rapid foot taps and then going into a more faster Sonic Boost.

"Haaaaaa!" Masaya yelled fiercely, touching Shindou in the back for another point with that final push.

Shindou closed his eyes, seemingly accepting defeat, while Masaya went from a bit of surprise, to smiling brightly.

Turning his back to the ground, he rested while smiling at the sun. He couldn't even begin to describe how happy he felt right now. A true feeling of accomplishment set itself into his heart.

'You've been through so much, testing how far you can go,' Shindou thought, seeing him rest. 'And even when you felt down, you didn't give up and kept flying higher. To surpass yourself, to reach further into the skies. Congratulations, Hinata-kun.'

After a minute, Masaya and Shindou came down.

Asuka, Misaki, Mashiro, Madoka and Rika tackled him down in happiness.

"H-hey!" Masaya said as they brought him up and hugged him.

While the girls were talking and praising him, Shindou came over to Aoi.

"You seem rather happy," Shindou said.

"Of course...he actually did it," Aoi gently said. "To think, that kid I met so many years ago would eventually rise up and actually do this on his own."

"He's truly like the sun, shining beautifully in the sky," Satou admitted. "Ichinose-san has found herself quite the guy."

"Haha," Shindou laughed, before his face suddenly grew troubled. "Aoi, did you notice anything off during our match?"

"So you saw it too?" Aoi asked, to which he nodded.

"What do you mean?" Satou asked.

"Hinata-kun certainly was attacking on instinct, but," Shindou said before Aoi finished.

"His reaction and movements took a drop whenever Shindou got behind him," Aoi stated. "Even when he defended himself by using his hand, he seemed to have a brief moment of trouble. Right, Masaya is likely thinking when he defends himself from behind. So he may have mastered going into instinct and attacking in such a way, but his thoughts are still getting in the way when he resorts to dodging or defense from behind."

"No matter how good he is at attacking, if he can't do the same degree with defense, that leaves him vulnerable for quick moments," Shindou added. "That'll trip him up if Vero figures it out."

"Then it looks like we'll have to fix that, right?" Satou asked with a confident look. "He's come this far, so I believe he can take care of it."

"That's true, but," Shindou said, unsure seeing how Masaya has never dodged on instinct at will.

"That's not all," Aoi started. "Masaya needs to unlock his balancers. As he is, he's still not fast enough to keep up with Vero. But just maybe..."

"If he can instinctively move like that with his balancers off, the added boost from what he did against me, may be enough to hold up to Vero," Shindou said thoughtfully.

"Let's cut him a break today though," Satou smiled at Masaya. "He took a big step."

"By the way, will Vero enter the next tournament here?" Shindou asked Aoi. "It slipped my mind for a long time with all the practice."

"He's not the type of guy who would be content to just humiliate a guy he heard rumors about, at his club," Aoi said. "I'm sure he wants to beat him on the big stage if you will."

From what was described to Shindou and Satou, Vero was pretty arrogant too.

Later, Masaya and Rika headed home.

"Hinata," Rika gently said. "You were truly amazing."

"You give me too much credit," Masaya meekly said.

"Not at all," Rika told him, grabbing his hand. "You've worked so hard these two months giving it everything you have. I'm really proud of you. All of us are."

Masaya smiled. "You guys were there with me most of the time, so I owe you more thanks than I can describe," he said.

"The way you moved back there, was so beautiful," Rika said. "It was like, you were unbound by anything."

Masaya was in too good of a mood, hence he slightly strengthened his grip on Rika's hand.

The next day during practice, Masaya went into Clear Burst against Shindou, who was also going all out. The others observed from the ground.

"You're as fast as me, and your movements are exceptional," Shindou praised him for reaching that next level. Masaya remained silent along with his indifferent expression, having a slight edge over him as they clashed and flew about. "But!"

Shindou got behind him, and again his reaction suddenly dropped. He was able to act fast enough and defend with a hand, but Shindou could see his expression change to frustration. Shindou then flew to the front and swiped Masaya away, before coming around and touching his back for a point. Masaya could not react fast enough.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Mmm, something doesn't seem right," Asuka worried at his performance drop.

They didn't notice it yesterday, but now it was very apparent.

"He's thinking," Satou pointed out as Masaya's group looked at her.

Back in the air, Shindou held a hand out. "Let's stop for a minute," he said, hence Masaya went out of instinct.

"What's up?" Masaya asked, not sure why he stopped so abruptly.

"Didn't you notice? " Shindou asked, and Masaya growing quiet said enough. "You mastered going into Clear Burst at will, and can move offensively on instinct. But your defense needs work in this area. You're still thinking whenever you try to dodge or defend behind you, and your reactions show. It's not just by way of your face, but your movements and reaction time are also slower. Right, you haven't fully mastered Clear Burst just yet," Masaya lowered his head, knowing he was right. "Another thing, you need to get used to flying with your balancers off. You know as well as I do that even that consistent boost as you are right now, can't keep up with Vero."

"True," Masaya admitted. "My body also needs to get used to going even faster than what we already would by default with balancers off."

"Exactly, you've got your work cut out for you," Shindou said.

"Then I'll just have to keep doing my best," Masaya grinned with excitement.

"That's the spirit!" Shindou said before they resumed, with the others eventually joining in against Masaya too.

One month later:

"At long last, the tournament will get underway!" Minori declared excitedly. "As most may know, last time an explosive final match ensued, let's hope for an even better one this time!"

"Aah, it's so good to be back here again!" Asuka said excitedly.

They were headed to a screen showing the brackets.

"Even though it's only been a few months, it feels like it's been ages," Misaki said, stretching.

"I know what you mean, watching Misaki-senpai prance about like a tiger here~" Mashiro flattered her.

"Tiger?" Misaki asked, sweat dropping.

Masaya then closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hinata?" Rika asked, to which he opened them and looked at her. "Nervous? "

Rika had quit Takafugi's FC club a few days ago. She wanted to continue with Masaya, which Shindou and Satou respected. Hence, she was part of Kunahama's club now.

"Maybe," Masaya said, looking forward. "This is my first tournament ever since I was a kid."

"Mmm, it's been quite a long time," Aoi said, reminiscing.

Masaya's attention was then caught by the girls.

"Be sure to go out there and have fun, Coach!" Asuka optimistically said, smiling at him.

"Right, this is your first tournament debut with us as a player," Misaki encouragingly said.

"Fight, fight, Senpai!" Mashiro cheered confidently, earning sweat drops from everyone, but he still appreciated the gesture.

"I feel the same," Madoka agreed with them.

"Enjoy your first real tournament in so long," Rika smiled.

"Everyone..." Masaya muttered before showing a more cheerful expression. "Yeah, I'll be sure to."

The brackets then showed, so Masaya and co went to take a look.

"You decided to show your face after all," Vero smugly called out, getting their attention.

"You're-" Misaki annoyingly started.

"Vero!" Masaya said with a glare.

"What a shame that you and your rag tag group won't win," one of Vero's two henchmen said.

"Wait, what makes you so sure!?" Misaki fired back in anger.

"Calm down, Tobisawa," Aoi calmly said, which she begrudgingly did. "Regardless, a match is not decided until it's finished."

"Certainly you're correct-but I'm afraid they will never so much as touch me," Vero claimed with confidence.

"You guys don't know what you're walking into," one of Vero's henchmen added in. "He has a reputation for being called the Bringer of Destruction in FC-!"

Vero glared at the henchmen, an action that scared and confused the henchmen while Asuka seemed almost frightened by the henchmen's claim.

"Anyway, FC is all about speed, if you don't have enough, you will get nowhere due to being unable to stop your opponent," Vero said.

"Meaning?" Mashiro asked while glaring.

"Simply put, you guys can't match the heights of my strength," Vero said as he and his two henchmen left. "Try to at least keep me entertained this time, Hinata Masaya."

"That guy ticks me off!" Misaki voiced in disgust.

Asuka looked saddened at his derogatory attitude towards them, but the words "Bringer of Destruction" the henchmen applied to Vero, bothered her the most. What did that mean?

Masaya though kept his eye on Vero while Rika glared at his arrogance.

The tournament then got underway a few minutes later.

Asuka, Misaki, Mashiro, Rika, and Shindou's group got through their first rounds. So next was Masaya's turn.

He was put up against a typical opponent.

"No way..." the girl player's female coach muttered.

Masaya had dominated her player the whole match. Being the opponent was pretty weak in comparison, it wasn't a surprise.

"Winner, Hinata Masaya of Kunahama!" Minori announced.

"Alright!" Asuka cheered, the others confident too.

"Someone like that could never be his opponent," Satou proudly bragged elsewhere.

"Indeed," Shindou smiled confidently.

Elsewhere, Vero and his group had watched the match.

"Hmph, still weak as ever," Vero said, not impressed in the least.

It then came Vero's turn after a few more rounds.

Vero was wearing his FC gear, which consisted of a lightning-like bright white color, while his Grav-Shoes were mixed with a few red glowing lines.

His two henchmen watched from below, grinning with their arms folded.

Masaya and Shindou's group glared at him.

The match then started.

Vero grinned, unlocking his Grav-Shoes to their true original capacity while his opponent went ahead at first.

"Oh my, Vero's Grav-Shoes are so intense the water is going crazy!" Minori declared dramatically.

The intense wind bursts from his Grav-Shoes was so strong that it worked up the water for a few seconds, before the water calmed down.

The referee above the starting point near Vero, got blown away by the powerful wind generated from his Grav-Shoes.

"There it is..." Misaki muttered, whom along with her group was watching a TV screen.

"That monstrous strength," Masaya gritted his teeth, remembering how powerless he was against this.

Vero's opponent had stopped in awe.

His Grav-Shoes' lightning bolt colored particle wings were much bigger than anything she's seen before from Grav-Shoes, and the sheer force of the Shoes was stunning.

But, trying to keep resolve, she resumed going to the first buoy again until...

"Going somewhere?" Vero suddenly asked in front of a now shocked female player.

"When did you-aah!" she yelled as he swiped her away.

"W-w-w-what speed!" Minori yelled. "Say, I could hardly follow it!"

"...How, how can anyone be that fast?" Irina asked in surprise near a screen viewing with Saki.

Saki was completely speechless.

"Shoot, what's the secret behind those Grav-Shoes!?" Masaya asked, something the others shared in thought.

A/N: Given the story's focus, I wanted to skim over some of the romance parts, including the confession and such. Last chapter was him taking a break, hence I could afford a little more focus on that.

Preview:

"Vero takes the tournament by storm!" Asuka started. "And despite the frightening situation, Inui-san steps up to fight! Hang in there! Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm. 'Final push! Inui's last stand!'"


	7. Final push! Inui's last stand!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 7: Final push! Inui's last stand!

"Now then, I guess I'll just end this," Vero grinned, proceeding to score on his opponent quickly.

There was absolutely nothing his opponent could do against such immense speed. Vero grew bored and scored on every buoy, not once touched by his opponent who was too slow to land a hit or pursue him to a buoy.

The score ended with Vero 30 to his opponent's 0.

"W...wow," Minori muttered with her mouth agape, for she was at a loss temporarily.

Masaya and co stared with fear at his might, as did Satou and Shindou. Even though they saw it before, it was still crazy.

Everyone else participating in the tournament was in shock as well, not moving or saying a word. Indeed, the tournament suddenly came to silence.

"I...I never imagined anyone could be that fast," Irina said with beads of sweat. "Saki, maybe you should forfeit."

Irina may have wanted to try winning again with Saki, but she was no fool, and could see the gravity of the situation. According to the bracket Saki was in, if Vero beats Satou, Saki would face him. With him this strong, Irina logically knew Saki couldn't beat that.

Saki for the first time was shaking in fear. However, she managed to compose herself to a degree.

"E-even so, I'm going to try to win," Saki told her.

"But..." Irina muttered.

The other participants were muttering amongs themselves.

"It looks like everyone is panicking," Madoka mused, looking around.

"It's no wonder, after seeing something like that," Aoi stated.

"Yes," Rika said, looking around herself.

Asuka kept silent as the words Bringer of Destruction once again repeated in her mind.

"Asuka?" Misaki asked.

"Ah, nothing," Asuka snapped out of it.

Finally, Minori got through her shock and continued.

"T-there you have it!" Minori shouted. "With unreal speed, Kushi Vero has effortlessly won his first round!"

Vero then flew down to his henchmen.

"A perfect win," one of his two henchmen praised him.

"That's to be expected," Vero gladly accepted the praise.

The tournament continued with Rika and Mashiro losing early in very easily to Vero's two henchmen. The one who faced Mashiro was named Yoshu, while the other Maru.

After Rika's match, they stayed at their booth since nobody was using it at the moment. Plus the computer was useful in watching matches up close or even viewing the past scores.

And due not having any matches, changed back into their normal clothes.

"Haa, I couldn't do a thing," Rika said, a bit down after her loss.

"Don't let it get to you too much," Masaya started.

"Yeah, those guys are pretty tough," Madoka said.

"But poor Masaya-senpai~" Mashiro started as she and Misaki grinned.

"What?" Masaya asked, holding back a sigh.

"'Wa, my precious Rika lost!', is how you feel, right?" Misaki asked dramatically before resuming her grin.

"Shut it!" Masaya yelled with red cheeks.

"Be honest, Hinata wants to embrace his cute girlfriend to cheer her up," Madoka joined in.

"You guys!" Masaya said as he was certain his heart rate shot up.

"What about Rika? Any reward you want him to give you for trying?" Mashiro asked her.

"Geez, you guys have no delicacy!" Rika said while blushing.

No matter how much Masaya and Rika tried, it was impossible to get used to their occasional teasing.

Asuka was beside Aoi though.

"Not much of a tease?" Aoi asked.

"Well, I just don't want to make any of my friends feel uncomfortable by remarking thoughtlessly," Asuka said with a sad look while Aoi put a hand to her head.

"Hmm, that's a good answer, " Aoi commended her before looking at Madoka, Mashiro and Misaki having quit teasing the couple but were childishly still grinning. "Those three could learn a thing or two from you."

"R-really?" Asuka asked.

"Well, not like I really mind," Aoi said, finding it amusing, especially seeing Masaya lose composure.

"Guess those guys with Vero were the real deal," Misaki said, changing the subject.

"Of course, he's not the kind of guy who would just let anyone on his team," Madoka pointed out.

"That's not all, their playstyle is like his, relying on speed over moves," Masaya stated. "Obviously not as fast as him given his Grav-Shoes are on another level."

"It's so exciting, the different ways people approach FC," Asuka said positively.

"Everything about FC excites you," Rika said while holding back a chuckle.

"By the way," Masaya started, eying Madoka. "Did your brother do something again? I would think he would show up for the tournament at least, no matter his situation."

Shion hadn't been around for more than an occasional pop up at the club for the last few months. He had a lot of homework, and his laziness got him grounded from coming to the club. He would try to fib or get out of the homework even with Madoka's scare tactic, which caused their mother to ground him severely, increasing the length, much to his misery.

"Mom was going to temporarily unground him so he could at least come with us here today and tomorrow, under my suggestion," Madoka said, gaining a sympathetic look. "But he just doesn't behave when it comes to being grounded. His complaining over that and the homework annoyed mom more than enough to say 'forget it!'."

That last part she made a poor imitation of her mother saying that in anger.

"Yikes...talk about a little much," Mashiro said.

"Can't be helped, I feel bad for him, but it's his own fault," Masaya said, imagining what Madoka and her mom have to put up with.

"That's kind of you to think about his feelings like that," Asuka smiled at Madoka.

They were siblings who occasionally had a slight bicker, but when all's said and done, Madoka did care about the goof.

At one point as the tournament continued, Misaki was put against Arika, and had a good upper hand.

"Watch out!" Mayu, her coach, said from the ground with her mic as Misaki relentlessly engaged Arika.

"This girl!" Arika yelled in frustration, trying to defend herself.

Misaki outmatched Arika constantly in dogfighting, nor was Arika able to get away from her.

The match eventually ended with Misaki 8 to Arika's 3, and both competitors flew down to their respective booth.

"Boo!" Arika pouted like a child on the ground near her coach. "I lost again."

"Now don't be like that," Mayu said, cupping her cheek while eying her softly. "Arika will always be my cute little Arika regardless of her losses."

"Oneesama..." Arika muttered, happy and blushing.

From the other booth, the group sweat dropped, with Aoi being the exception.

"One has to wonder where their relationship stands," Misaki said while Mashiro took a chance.

"Misaki-senpai~" Mashiro flirtingly sung, moving her hand to cup Misaki's cheek.

"As if," Misaki slightly paled, grabbing her hand before it made contact.

"Seems Mashiro couldn't win even with Misaki briefly distracted," Madoka smiled nervously with her eyes closed for a second.

Asuka laughed nervously in agreement.

After a while, came an unexpected match.

"Next we have two members of the same team squaring off!" Minori declared. "Hinata Masaya and Tobisawa Misaki of Kunahama!"

"A battle between comrades, was it?" Yoshu asked, watching from a tv in the tournament grounds with his teammates.

"This should be amusing," Maru said while Vero kept quiet.

With Masaya and co, Misaki and Masaya were preparing to fly up to the starting point.

"Um...you're sure you want to go through with this?" Mashiro asked Misaki. "You should know Masaya-senpai is going to win."

Mashiro may be really fond of Misaki, but she knew full well she didn't stand a chance against Masaya.

"You bet!" Misaki remained positive. "Being able to challenge yourself against the odds is pretty fun too!"

"W-we can appreciate your enthusiasm at the very least," Madoka smiled nervously.

"Let's have a match with no regrets," Masaya said, holding out his hand to Misaki.

Misaki shook his hand before the two turned on their Grav-Shoes and flew up in their FC gear. They then took their positions on the FC grid.

The referee then signaled their takeoff.

'Racing him to a buoy is useless,' Misaki thought, taking a shortcut and waiting at the next line as he came towards her. "Got ya-!"

Misaki clicked her tongue in annoyance at her miss before taking another shortcut.

"It appears that Tobisawa's strategy failed!" Minori stated. "What will she do?"

Masaya currently had 2 to her 0.

"Kind of expected that," Satou said elsewhere.

"True, but Tobisawa isn't going to give up," Shindou admitted. "She'll keep coming back over and over. That's the kind of person she's always been."

Misaki tried to use a Sonic Boost to catch up this time, but Masaya evaded and kept going. After taking a shortcut and waiting for him to fly next to her, she tried her inverted way of playing by flying upside down.

"That's," Saki started elsewhere.

"Tobisawa uses the same method she used against Inui from the last tournament!" Minori declared with hype. "How will Hinata respond?"

"Well?" Misaki grinned, flying under him upside down. "I bet you're just dying to attack."

Masaya smirked, not attacking and instead luring her around. The result being Misaki could only hope he would eventually attack so she could target that opening. She thus tried attacking with swipes to provoke him while staying in that position below him.

"Tch, if I had just not tried to attack her..." Saki lamented, realizing the weakness of that inverted tactic.

"Right, Hinata is making her waste her stamina, " Irina stated. "The effort she has to put in just to shift directions in that position is quite a lot. Plus flying upside down like that causes some blood to rush to your head, and the speed cannot be comfortable with such pressure going there. If she doesn't resume flying the normal positions soon, she'll black out or lose too much energy."

As Misaki refused to let up, Masaya commented.

"Persistent aren't we," Masaya said as he kept dodging her swipes.

"You bet!" Misaki aggressively said, trying her best to get him.

After a bit more, Vero commented. "The difference between them is clear, she's outclassed," he said, closing his eyes for a second.

"Now, this has been very one-sided on Tobisawa's part!" Minori announced. "Hinata sees through her every move! Is there any way she can turn this around?"

Masaya stopped on coming behind Misaki while remaining at a distance.

"Strong as always," Misaki said with confidence, while panting a little.

"And you're stubborn as ever," Masaya fired back just as confident.

"Who would have thought you and I would be facing each other here like this," Misaki said before gaining some resolve. "You know, your efforts to overcome yourself touched each one of us. Even when it was a struggle for you to go into Clear Burst for a second before you eventually truly got it, you kept going with everything you had. That will to grasp that which was still far away, inspired us all. That's why, I will respond with my own current strength!"

She then cut off her balancers, enlarging her Grav-Shoes' yellow Grav wings.

"What!?" Maru asked in surprise.

"Oh?" Vero asked, at least a little interested now.

"Misaki-chan did her very best to get it under control," Asuka said from the ground.

The others well knew how much she worked to master it. Even though focus was mainly put on helping Masaya, Misaki pushed herself to the edge whenever she had the time. The result being she mastered her balancers off just a few days prior to this tournament.

"If you intend to come at me with that, then I will up my strength too!" Masaya declared, cutting off his own balancers as well.

Like hers, his Grav wings expanded

"I'm ready anytime!" Masaya said.

The two then clashed about. Masaya though still had the upperhand, scoring on her time after time. Misaki then tried her inverted style, but this speed made it very difficult to handle.

"Oh, Tobisawa attempted her inverted style, but what went wrong!?" Minori asked with worry.

Misaki had stopped and straightened herself up.

"Senpai!" Mashiro called out to her.

"You're not used to doing that at this level of speed," Masaya pointed out. "You just got your balancers under control, so you haven't had much time to practice handling flying upside down like that when going this fast."

"Looks like I've got something to master just like you," Misaki said with a confident smile before growing serious and resuming a dogfight with him.

Eventually, the time came down to just one minute before a result is shown or intermission if a tie.

"Not yet!" Misaki said, still trying to fight back. "One point...I'm getting one point!" Just then, an idea came to her. "Hey, let's have one last race."

"As you wish!" Masaya said.

Misaki then flew down, with Masaya following her. She then turned around, signaling him a last minute dogfight.

"You're mine!" Misaki claimed, seemingly ready to swipe at him.

"Don't think so-!" Masaya started, but as he met her challenge by coming at her with a swipe, she moved out of the way and flew up, touching the buoy.

The score ended on her 1 to Masaya's 16.

"Winner, Hinata Masaya!" Minori declared.

Misaki panted, but she was satisfied.

'She knew I would assume she wanted another dogfight, and used that fact to bait me into her bluff,' Masaya thought, smiling. 'You've improved, Misaki.'

Misaki wasn't one who relied on tactics much after all without him giving her specific orders in a match, so it was nice to see this improvement. Using his own logic actually backfired for once.

"Well, well, that Hinata Masaya isn't too bad," Maru admitted elsewhere with a finger to his chin in thought.

"Vero?" Yoshu asked, noticing his suspicious look.

'Why am I feeling so uneasy about this guy all of a sudden?' Vero thought in regards to Masaya.

Masaya indeed mastered his balancers off, but Vero wasn't impressed, as that level of speed was still not on his level. Then why this feeling?

On the other hand, he couldn't help but crack a grin at Misaki. She was very gutsy, and he liked that.

Vero was, after a bit, put up against and dominated Satou, winning with ease while Satou was left with a feeling of helplessness due to having not been able to do a thing against him. Hence Saki was put against Vero.

"Up next, we have one of the two top contenders of the previous tournament, Inui Saki!" Minori declared. "And her opponent will be none other than our rising upstart, the lightening Kushi Vero!"

"Inui-san..." Asuka muttered with worry.

"Perhaps," Masaya started, getting his friend's attention, for he was trying to ease her worry. "They could trip him up with the Birdcage?"

"If she can that is," Mashiro said.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki perked up. "This is Inui-san we're talking about. Surely she can find a way through."

At the stands, Irina took her position. "You're sure about this?" she asked Saki who was near her. "Even if you unlock your balancers...I'm afraid not even that is enough to match such speed."

"It's okay, I'll watch myself," Saki tried to reassure her. "Besides, you're there to guide me."

Saki turned on her Grav-Shoes and flew up.

"That girl sure showed quite a performance last tournament," Yoshu said, as it was quite known what she did along with Asuka.

"However," Maru said.

"Not even she will be able to touch me," Vero confidently said, turning on his Grav-Shoes and flying up. Both he and Saki were now at the starting point. "I hope you realize what you're getting into, Inui Saki."

"Wait and find out," Saki calmly retorted, but Vero smirked.

"Before I do," Vero said, touching another button on his Grav-Shoes, causing Saki and the referee to quickly put some distance from the area due to knowing what was about to come.

Even at a distance, the intense force of his Grav-Shoes unleashing their full strength, forced them to cover their eyes and grunt.

After the wind and water settled down from it's rage, Saki and the referee came back, and Saki once again took her position.

'They really are huge,' Saki thought in wonderment while looking at Vero's Grav wings.

Seeing them on a tv was one thing, but up close, they are absolutely collossal in size. It made her Grav-Shoes even with balancers unlocked look puny.

The match then started, and Saki tried to block him with her Birdcage by flying above in an attempt to control him, but Vero ignored her entirely by going forward, then turning around to her.

"That's only effective against people at your pace!" Vero pointed out. "Against a faster opponent, your specialty is nothing."

"Who said it was still our specialty?" Saki asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Huh?" Vero asked, for once curious.

"We no longer are only stall oriented," Saki stated.

"Hmph, how cute," Vero mocked while Saki said no more.

"Inui is off to a rough start as our lightening speeder Vero, dismantled her Birdcage!" Minori yelled.

"Saki, don't lose your cool," Irina calmly said. "Let him take the first buoy."

"Roger," Saki muttered, taking a shortcut to the line leading to the next buoy.

Saki kept trying, but Vero proved too fast to keep up with. Even though her balancers were unlocked, it changed nothing. Not wanting to beat someone as strong as her this quickly, he stopped once more in front of her after going past her for the 8th time.

"Before we continue, allow me to ask something of you," Vero started, eying her seriously. "Why did you give up your philosophy of FC? I know about you two, you found a way to usher in new levels of speed, cutting off one's balancers and control over your opponent as a result. Likewise, I created the ultimate speed with these Grav-Shoes I remade myself, so that I can prove one does not have to use moves to win or need skill. Yet ever since the last tournament, you've been different somehow."

"Different?" Saki asked with confusion while Irina narrowed her eyes.

"You believe that the current FC is a cheap circus imitation, right?" Vero asked with his arms folded. "Then why are you content now playing more often like the very FC you loath!? Weren't you supposed to be different from how others play!?"

His angry reaction took Irina by surprise, but nowhere as much as his words.

"You could say we came around to it in the end," Saki said.

"Do you know what you're saying!?" Vero yelled, but something was different, as if he was more panicked now. "No matter what you faced, you truly believed in your unique view of FC. But ever since that match with Kurashina, it's like you don't even have the conviction or belief in your FC anymore. Where's the you and Irina from before that stood firm to their belief no matter what!?"

Irina didn't know what to say, surprised just as much as Saki.

"...I just wish to have fun," Saki finally said.

Unfortunately, this roused his anger even more.

"So basically, you can't defend what you believe and threw it away because of what others think about your way of FC!" Vero scoffed. "To think I once respected you."

Saki then tried to touch him, but it was useless.

The score was now Saki 0 to Vero 8.

"This isn't good," Aoi stated.

"C'mon Inui," Asuka tried to stay positive.

After a bit more, Mashiro commented. "With his level of speed, he could have racked up way more points than this by now if he just went for the buoys and ignored her," she pointed out as he just kept remaining there and dodging Saki over and over without scoring.

"True, she clearly can't keep up," Rika thoughtfully said.

"From what we saw in his first match, he likes to play with his food," Madoka stated. "So disrespectful, humiliating people like this."

"Agreed," Aoi said.

Vero knocked Saki back. "What's wrong, out of steam?" he taunted.

"Saki, there's one chance, just one," Irina got her attention. "Listen for the sound of his Grav-Shoes, then remember how loud it was the moment he almost touches you in the back."

"Understood," Saki said, facing Vero. "Score on me and find out."

"You're a stubborn one, I'll give you that," Vero admitted, quickly getting behind her and touching her back for a point. "Do you still have the will to challenge me?"

Saki smirked ever so lightly, unnerving him for a change.

"Do you have the will to score on my back again?" Saki retorted after turning around to face him.

"Haha, you've gone and let your own fear take over!" Vero laughed, getting behind her, but Saki recalled the sound of his Grav-Shoes, and just as he was about to touch her, Saki spun and touched him, knocking him off balance.

"What!?" Vero's two henchmen uttered with legit suprise.

"Now's your chance!" Irina confidently said with a bit of hype.

Saki wasted no time and scored on his back while he remained in shock that she even knocked him off balance.

"Alright!" Asuka cheered.

"She was able to score on him?" Madoka asked.

"That girl is really something," Aoi smiled.

Saki took advantage of her full speed and kept him in a loop by keeping him off balance and scoring on him swiftly.

"What a turn around, Inui has been at the mercy of Vero!" Minori declared. "But she's finally found a way to break through for a reversal!"

Vero's eyes were shut as he grunted with annoyance.

"I won't give you a chance!" Saki said with anger. "Someone like you who mocks those who play FC like they're your playground!"

Saki got her fourth point on his back, but Vero's building emotions exploded out.

"YOUUUUUU!" Vero roared, smacking her away before she could swipe him again. Vero got his balance, panting a bit, before dangerously glaring at Saki. "For me to be scored on like this against someone of inferior speed like yours...unforgivable!"

Saki gasped, shocked by his sudden anger. Vero roughly swiped her near the stomach. Thankfully the contact system was able to keep her safe...or so it seemed.

Vero then flew all around her very quickly, and Saki then took so many swipes, rough ones.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Saki screamed in pain as she was mercilessly pin balled about like a rag doll while being swiped with hard hits.

"Saki!" Irina yelled in fear.

"This is bad!" Misaki yelled as the others stared with sadness or anger.

Asuka stared in silence, horrified that someone would go that far.

"...Stop," Irina muttered as Saki took aggressive swipes everywhere. "...Stop it!" By the time he finally calmed down, Saki could barely stand straight, and her eye lacked the usual color. "No more, Saki...please...please give up..."

"Irina..." Saki muttered, hearing her tearful voice before glaring weakly at Vero. "You...don't you have any reason to play other than destruction?"

Vero clicked his tongue in anger while glaring very coldly at her statement.

With that, she announced her surrender to the referee. A surrender logo then appeared on the screens.

"It appears Inui has signaled a forfeit!" Minori declared. "Sure enough, Kushi Vero was too much for her to overcome!"

Masaya grunted under his breath while clenching a fist, disgusted by his action.

Preview:

"Inui-san is left weak by Vero's attack, and I'm pitted against him!" Asuka started. "Why, why Vero!? Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm! 'A raging heart, Vero's feelings!' Hate won't make you happy."

A/N: I wanted to show that it's not always about using new moves or modified moves to score on someone or get a point, but rather using their smarts to fool much stronger people that they normally wouldn't be able to score on or touch a buoy before they do.


	8. A raging heart, Vero's feelings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 8: A raging heart, Vero's feelings!

Saki had just surrendered to Vero and flew down to Irina.

"Saki!" Irina panicked, catching her from falling to the ground after she landed, and her Grav-Shoes shut off. "Hey, wake up!"

Saki managed to open her eyes.

"I...Irina," Saki was able to get out before closing her eyes.

Vero on the other hand landed in a foul mood, and walked into the inner path leading outside the booth, but...

"Wait, hey Vero!" Yoshu yelled in anger, grabbing him firmly by the shoulder, stopping him. "What was that back there!?"

"Nothing-" Vero started, but Maru's temper begun to flare.

"Don't screw with me!" Maru angrily cut him off, tightly clenching a fist. "Deliberately hurting someone else like that is not a minor thing!"

Vero's face was concealed, looking forward without reply and gritting his teeth.

His two men may have known he gets the title "Bringer of Destruction," but as far as they've known, he's never went this far before to where that title had malicious credibility. They thought it was just because he's faster than everyone else and dominates his opponents, but this...

Irina then walked out of the booth area, holding Saki by the arm as she walked weakly with closed eyes.

No less then a minute later.

"Inui-san!" Asuka called out, running up to her along with the others.

"You guys..." Irina said on noticing them come up to her.

"How's she doing!?" Asuka asked with panic.

"Just as you see," Irina sadly stated, looking at her partner.

Saki's eyes were still closed, and she breathed in and out before opening them weakly.

"Kurashina..." Saki weakly got out as she trembled with beads of sweat on her face.

"Horrible...how could someone do this?" Madoka asked with a sad expression.

"That jerk!" Misaki got worked up.

"For now, let's take her to the infirmary to rest," Aoi calmly said.

Hence they got Saki into one of the beds at the infirmary to rest up.

Afterwards, Aoi turned to Masaya.

"What do you think of Vero's brutality?" Aoi asked with her arms folded.

"I can't say I know what was going through his head," Masaya started before closing his eyes briefly. "But, his rage, and the way he attacked Saki the way he did...all I felt was the desire to destroy. Just like when he fought me back then."

Asuka recalled the title Vero is given according to Yoshu. Was it really true? Did he want to cause destruction in FC?

'Destruction...!' Irina thought, only to recall something.

Just before Saki surrendered, she said Vero only wanted to bring destruction. The way Vero reacted to it caught Irina's eye. If he wanted to bring destruction, why would he be so disgusted by the notion he wants to destroy? You would think he would laugh it off or revel in such an accusation. After all, he did this to Saki, yet...

"Irina?" Masaya asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, you guys should focus on the tournament," Irina assured. "I'll stay here and watch over her."

"But," Asuka said sadly.

"It's just as she says, there's no point in us all staying here," Masaya said. "Besides, Inui is a tough one, she'll get better in no time."

"Right, I believe that too," Asuka said in a more positive tone before eying the sleeping girl. "Get well, Inui-san."

They then left to go outside, leaving Irina.

"I can't believe how cruel that guy is!" Misaki said, unable to calm down.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Rika asked with a sad expression.

"Probably because he's just that bad of a person!" Mashiro said with annoyance, thinking about what happened.

"Yeah," Masaya agreed in disgust.

Asuka walked in silence, unable to say anything. She didn't know what to think. But at the very least, she wanted to believe maybe there is some reason Vero is like this. Even though he's harmed Saki, she just couldn't find it in herself to hate him. Hating someone was something Asuka didn't want or like, but she knew that they had every right to feel the way they do about him.

Later, Misaki, still infuriated by Vero's actions, went to get herself a drink from a vending machine. Only to see Vero of all people near it, much to her displeasure...and a kid?

"Why are you crying?" Vero asked the boy who was sobbing.

"S-some bullies came and took my money!" the kid sobbed. "Now I can't buy a drink for myself and my big brother!"

Vero kneeled down to his level after a few seconds, eyed him gently, then took out some cash out of his wallet, much to Misaki's curiosity. Vero held a dollar bill that would be roughly 5 dollars in Zenny, and a few quarters.

"Take it," Vero said, earning a blink from a surprised Misaki.

"Really? You don't need it for anything?" the kid asked, wiping his tears away.

"Not at all," Vero smiled at him. "Besides, I have a lot more than this."

After a few moments, the little kid took the money from him.

"Thank you, mister!" the little kid happily said before getting the two drinks using the money Vero handed him. "My big brother will be so happy too!"

Vero smiled as he watched the kid off, before getting a drink himself and leaving.

Misaki on the other hand stood in silence, watching his vanishing figure with curiosity. Was that really him? Based on everything she has seen up to this point, it was hard to believe he would do the good deed like that. She then returned to the others, not sure what to make of this bizarre encounter.

A while later, Irina, still watching over Saki, was approached by Yoshu.

"You're...Vero's teammate," Irina said, wary of his presence. "What business do you have here?"

"To apologize," Yoshu said, looking down before looking back at a now surprised Irina. "I didn't wish for something like this to happen to your friend. I'm sorry."

Irina studied him. It did seem like he was being sincere, and felt bad for them.

"I appreciate that," Irina smiled a little at the late teen.

"I won't hold it against you to be angry with Vero," Yoshu said before looking down and tightly clenching his fist. "Neither myself or Maru condone what he did."

After a few moments, Irina spoke.

"Why?" Irina asked, now perplexed. "Why is someone like you with a guy like him?"

His vibe didn't come across to her like someone who would be with someone like that, nor did the way he played in the tournament so far reflect Vero's unsporting method of constantly blocking a person from going anywhere just because he can.

"I used to always live a poor life," Yoshu started, recalling images in line with what he was saying. "I was lonely, living on the streets, having no friends or any real purpose in life. Then one day, Vero came along as I was being ganged up on by some thugs in a dark alleyway. He chased them off, protecting me. It was then that he learned about my situation, and offered I travel with him and see the wonderful world of FC. Of course I knew of FC, but I never played it myself, so when I did, I felt invigorated, that something this fun could exist. Despite not having anywhere to stay, no joy, or a purpose in life, Vero gave me those things. He saved me from the world I felt trapped by, and helped me to find real value in life."

"...I see," Irina gently said, smiling at him.

"Now, better get going before my teammates worry," Yoshu said, turning around after smacking both sides of his cheeks as if this talk had made him feel better. "Take care."

"You too, and thanks," Irina said.

Once he left, Irina thought more about things pertaining to Vero.

At a later time, the tournament's first day out of two finally came to a close.

As Vero and his two teammates walked away from the grounds, Irina called out.

"That was quite the unsportsmanship," she said behind them with disapproval, getting their attention.

"You're that one who was with Inui!" Maru recognized while Yoshu kept silent.

"What do you want, Irina Avalon?" Vero asked, facing her with indifference in his white lab coat.

"When I look at you, it reminds me of myself back then," Irina started, looking up at the sky as if seeing a reflection. "I once disliked how FC was, viewing it as a stupid circus imitation, and would go so far as to have Kurashina harmed just to prove my belief," Irina then looked at him. "You're the same as I was. You have something you truly believe is the right way of FC, that a specific way of playing is all you need."

"Don't lump me in with you," Vero suddenly shot back, surprising her at his glare. "Unlike yourself, I've stuck to my belief all this time, no matter what anyone thinks!"

"You're right," she admitted after a few seconds. "I did end up becoming okay with FC as it is. But I also understood, that trying to force others to side with my view of FC was the wrong thing to do," Vero kept silent, eying her. "You...are not someone who wants to bring about destruction, are you? The way you reacted to Saki accusing you of such...if you truly wanted to bring destruction, you would have been delighted or waved off her words. But that's not what you did; you were appalled."

Yoshu eyed Vero, who by this point was looking at the ground.

"Let's...go," Vero managed to say to his two men, and they started walking away, but again Irina stopped Vero, and by extension the other two.

"What can be gained if you let hatred consume you?" Irina asked with a sad tone, placing a hand to her heart. "Take it from me, when Saki played differently against Tobisawa back in the previous tournament, I was angry and tried to force my feelings over hers. I now know that was wrong of me. I didn't care about her feelings, all that mattered was she use the FC we worked together to do. And against Kurashina, Saki was exhausted during the time out break, but I payed no mind to her condition. Proving our FC was all I cared about, and I would do anything to prove it, even harming Kurashina using Green Sleeves. What awaits you through hate...won't be true happiness."

Yoshu and Maru looked at Vero, who's eyes were starting to shake back and forth in a glaze as he looked at the ground.

"Vero?" Maru asked, only for Vero to extend his hand out to him.

"The mini cooler," was all Vero said before Maru handed it to him.

Taking out a cold blue pad, he tossed it to Irina, who caught it.

"This is..." Irina started, feeling the cold object in her hands.

"It's an ice pad," Vero started casually after turning around so he wasn't facing her. "With all the people participating, they probably aren't using ones as good as that one. So I figured I'd give you something better to treat Inui with."

Vero then left with his men, but Irina's words had caused a slight waver in himself.

Meanwhile Irina was caught off guard by this display, watching his vanishing figure.

"...You really have a bad poker face," Irina smiled, seeing through him before going back to Saki.

With Masaya and co, he and Rika walked alone once everyone else went their separate ways through flight or the simple walk.

"How was your first day in a tournament again?" Rika asked, knowing it's been years since he last took part like this.

"Better than I thought," Masaya admitted. "I was nervous at first sure, but once I started playing against opponents, all of it went away."

"FC is so fun after all," Rika said.

"I agree," Masaya said before his face grew a little gloomy. "Rika, I have something to apologize for," Rika eyed him with confusion, but he continued. "Because of all the training I've been doing, we haven't had a lot of time to go on dates and such. I kinda feel irresponsible for that as your boyfriend."

Rika shook her head. "Don't be," she said, smiling at him. "How could I be upset when you're giving it your very best to get stronger, to defeat Vero? Besides, the fact that you worry this much shows how much you care about me and how serious you are."

"R-really?" Masaya asked with slightly red cheeks while Rika giggled.

"Even with all that training, you still try to find time for us to spend together in breaks or in the late evenings," Rika told him. "You're more considerate than you make yourself out to be."

Dang, read him like a book.

"I guess but," Masaya said, still not entirely sure.

"We only limited our time alone so much because you were trying to master Clear Burst and fight Vero again," Rika said. "Because of that you were a lot more busy than usual. But, once the tournament ends, I'm sure there will be a lot more free time for us."

"Yeah," Masaya finally perked up. "Heck, I think I could use a vacation after all of this."

"Then that's another thing we can look forward to," Rika said.

Masaya sighed gently, having perked up. However, there was an even greater issue on his mind.

As they neared their homes, Rika noticed something.

"What's wrong? You seem irritated," Rika voiced with worry before something came to her. "...Is it Vero?"

Masaya stopped, for she hit the bullseye.

"I just can't get over what he did," Masaya let out what was on his mind. "The hate in his eyes, the terrible way he blocks others just to mock them and flaunt himself, and how he hurts others...I can't stand it!"

"But you're not him, right?" Rika said, getting his attention. "Then just play like you always do. Don't let him push your emotions over the edge."

"...I know," Masaya said, but Rika rubbed his head.

"Masaya is truly kind," Rika said, knowing he only acted out like this because he loves FC and doesn't want someone like that to tarnish it.

"Really, what drives him to act like he does?" Masaya asked. "Rage like that doesn't come from nothing."

"Rage..." Rika said sadly as she recalled the way he looked when hurting Saki.

The two couldn't help but look up as the same question repeated in their head.

The next day.

"I know you're about to unlock those balancers, right?" Yoshu asked in a match against Asuka, his balancers already unlocked. "Well I'm not going to give you that time-what!?"

Asuka dodged a swipe, and in the middle of it, she used the moment to unlock them.

"Haaaaa!" Asuka yelled fiercely, scoring on him time after time.

"That's the way Asuka, keep it up!" Masaya ordered with a grin.

"I'm impressed that she can push him this much," Maru admitted at the other booth with Vero.

"Quite the trickster she is," Vero observed. "Her fighting style is all over the place."

While Yoshu was good, he was also the weakest of his team. Still, he gave it his best, managing to get a few more points.

The result being Asuka currently held 6 to Yoshu's 4.

"You're the champion alright," Yoshu grinned, while her face grew troubled. "Why the gloomy look?"

"...What did you mean by "'Bringer of Destruction'?" Asuka asked what has been on her mind since yesterday. "The way he hurt Inui-san, is he really-"

"That's not it," Yoshu said, eying her firmly. "He got that title because nobody has been able to defeat him with his massive speed."

"Then what do you make of what happened to Inui-san!?" Asuka asked in panic.

"I don't know," Yoshu lamented. "It's the first time I've ever seen him take things that far," Asuka kept listening as he continued. "Vero believes with his whole soul that no matter the opponent, you don't need moves to defeat them. But it would seem he will hurt anyone who dares to get a point on him, if how he reacted against Inui is any indication."

"No way..." Asuka muttered with sadness.

"Even so, he is our hope," Yoshu stated. "We believe in his way of FC, and that he can one day win in the highest league. Then, we will have proven our FC to everyone, that moves don't have to be used to win," Yoshu then flew at Asuka with determination. "Therefore, I will act as Vero's shield! Just as he did for me in the past!"

Despite his efforts, Asuka still kept the lead.

"He didn't just hurt Inui-san!" Asuka panicked as she dodged. "He knocked Coach out cold too!"

"What did you say!?" Yoshu asked with widened eyes, stopping before eying his teammate. "Has it really consumed you to that extent?" he then looked at Asuka. "If you wish to know everything, advance your way to Vero. Assuming you can beat me that is!"

"...I will!" Asuka glared at him, holding nothing back.

In the end, Asuka defeated him with 7 to 5.

While Misaki, Mashiro and Madoka were happy at the victory, Masaya wasn't the least bit, which Aoi and Rika noticed.

"Something bugging you?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah..." Masaya said, turning to her.

Vero was in a different bracket, but a few more wins from him would bring him into the same section as Asuka.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let her face Vero, but I know she'll insist anyway," Masaya lamented.

"You're right, Asuka-san always wants to give it her all," Rika said sadly.

At the other booth.

"He tried, but that girl is quite good," Maru admitted, only to close his eyes in boredom. "Of course, that wouldn't have been enough to beat me."

"Heh, always the bored one," Vero said with amusement, but he couldn't blame him.

In the air.

"Yoshu..." Asuka muttered sadly, wondering how he felt after trying his best to defend Vero and lost.

"You truly are a fun girl to go against, Kurashina," Yoshu said, smiling lightly. "So free spirited, yet, that's perhaps what made it fun to face you."

"Thank you," Asuka smiled, relieved he was taking it well. "Let's do this again sometime."

"You bet, but I'm winning next time," Yoshu smirked while pointing to himself with his finger.

The two then flew down to their respective booth.

The tournament then continued, and sure enough, Asuka and Vero advanced. Once Masaya and Vero's team made way to their designated sessions...

"This next match looks to be an interesting one!" Minori said excitedly. "The reigning champion, Kurashina Asuka will face off against the Lightening Speeder, Kushi Vero!"

"Kurashina Asuka," Vero said with some thought at his booth. "Certainly she is strong...but is she strong enough?"

Once he and Asuka flew up, Asuka and the referee backed off to a distance, knowing what Vero would do and braced themselves. Grinning, Vero pushed the button holding back the true extent of his Grav-Shoes' strength. Reaching their true form, Masaya's team got blasted with the intense wind burst unleashed by the Grav-Shoes, as did Asuka and the referee. Like other times, the water was in a frenzy before calming down.

They then flew back, with Asuka at her starting position, and the referee taking his position above.

"Your balancers off is incredible!" Asuka admired, beholding the massive Grav wings up close.

"No, that's not it," Vero smirked. "My Grav-Shoes are unique to me alone. They have no balancer restraint. "

"But then why the button?" Asuka asked.

"Simple, for my own safety," Vero stated with caution, worrying Asuka. "Unleashing their true strength all in one big burst is too dangerous-they could explode," That horrified Asuka. "The default start on is a precaution, so when I bring out their complete original strength, the Grav-Shoes aren't unleashing as much energy all at once, therefore easing the strain."

"That's good," Asuka said with relief.

Vero though could only give a slight odd look to her? Why was she being friendly with him? Whatever, it mattered not to him.

As they focused forward, readying themselves, Masaya spoke.

"Asuka, just try to be careful," Masaya said with a warning voice.

"R-right!" Asuka said as positive as possible, unlocking her balancers.

'I'll show these fools how powerless even the champion is before me, nice and slowly,' Vero thought to himself, smirking with his arms folded.

The match then started, with Vero blocking her seconds afterwards.

"Take a shortcut!" Masaya ordered.

"Understood!" Asuka started, but Vero effortlessly moved in front of her to block that escape.

"Figures," Madoka said with annoyance.

"What's wrong? You're Kurashina Asuka, the FC champion of Japan," Vero mocked. "Something like this should be no problem for you, right?"

Asuka tried changing directions, but Vero never lost track of her and could keep up with his faster speed.

"Now, this is something we have seen him do many times!" Minori stated before stomping on the desk she was behind. "With such an advantage in speed, how can our champion deal with this!?"

Irina watched in silence, while Saki was annoyed with his continued use of blocking others from even getting to fly about much. They were watching from a tv outside due to Saki having mostly recovered.

After more failed attempts to escape him, Asuka went still and lowered her head while he blocked her like usual.

"Hahaha!" Vero laughed. "Do you get it? Speed is the deciding factor. If you're not able to go as fast, you're powerless!"

"Behind you!" Masaya yelled.

Even as he was speaking, Vero already got behind and scored on her back for his first point, then pinballed her around like he did Saki, albeit not as brutal, but it was still a fair bit painful.

Yoshu and Maru were disappointed he was becoming this aggressive once more.

"As I thought, he only wants to destroy!" Saki voiced her feelings in anger.

"I don't think so," Irina said, shocking Saki.

Sure Saki was told by Irina that Vero gave Irina the ice pad, but there's no way that alone could get Irina to believe he's not so bad. What happened to get her to believe he wasn't?

Vero then let Asuka go and remained in front of her.

"You don't have what it takes to be my opponent," Vero stated with his arms folded.

"Asuka!" Masaya called out, the others also worried for her.

"Why..." Asuka's eyes were concealed before looking up at Vero with tears in them. "Why do you do such things!?"

"What?" Vero asked with a look of confidence.

"Are you fine playing like this!?" Asuka asked tearfully, which caused an unpleasant feeling to form in his chest. "FC is...FC is about having fun! Whether we lose or not, we would never hurt others like this!"

"Hmph, aren't you soft hearted-" Vero mocked, but Asuka continued.

"Please tell me, why you hurt others and disrespect them for just having fun and doing their best!?" Asuka asked. "What could any of us have done to make you treat FC like this?"

At this point, the others could hear Asuka's yelling from Masaya's mic and drew closer to listen.

Vero sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking to the distraught girl.

"When I was younger, I too played like the rest of you, coming up with neat tricks and such," Vero started. "However, I saw things differently than others. The more I saw others play, the more I felt that it was pointless. Why go through all the trouble if you can just be faster? So I devoted all my time into practicing getting faster with my Grav-Shoes and abandoned any acrobat theatrics, but nothing was working. Eventually, I met Jugo, who became my teacher."

Masaya gasped in shock at that last part.

'He was...trained by Jugo?' he asked himself while Aoi narrowed her eyes.

"But then that happened..." Vero's calm face turned to one of anger. "When Jugo gave up on me."

"What does he mean?" Misaki asked while Asuka seemed at a loss for words now given what it sounded like.

"Jugo would only train me so far," Vero said, clenching a fist near him and looking at it for a few seconds. "He refused to accept me because I wouldn't stoop down to the same theatrics everyone else does. I'll never forgive him, or the people of this sport who treat any unusual way of playing like it's a bad thing!" Vero said with resentment. "All because I believe in only overwhelming speed and aquired it..."

There was clear hatred in his still calm voice. The others were taken aback by his words. Even if he doesn't play like everyone else with their moves, did that make it right to give up on him or treat him different? He looks down on those with less speed, but was he truly bad? Irina wanted to prove her own FC, and was so arrogant that she came all the way to their school just to flaunt the Birdcage and make a fool of Asuka. Yet in the end, Irina wasn't really bad after all and just desired respect from someone she admired. Of course that didn't justify how she treated them, but they forgave her no less. Now they're all friends. Vero on the other hand fights with hatred and acts arrogant because past experiences bittered him. Even if a lot of his actions towards others wasn't justified, it's not like the people who shun him or slander his name and beliefs are any better. They felt bad for him. He just wanted others to acknowledge him and his FC, which has barely been the case. He strongly hates those who mock him and his FC...but he. They grew sadder, realizing something he himself didn't realize.

"Vero..." Asuka started with sadness, but he continued.

"And yet..." Vero said, looking at his Grav-Shoes with a smile while recalling a memory of the past:

The Scientists were outside the room Vero was in, remaining on standby with their computers in an upper room to oversee his progress.

Vero was close to applying the finishing touches. Once finished, it was time for the moment of truth.

He put on the Grav-Shoes, and then readied to turn them on.

One Scientist gulped while others watched in anticipation.

"Here goes, burst!" Vero yelled, pushing a button on his Grav-Shoes.

The Grav-Shoes lit up, but suddenly, the Grav wings shrinked and vanished.

"What happened?" one of the Scientists asked.

"Quick, take them off!" another yelled urgently after seeing the danger zone on his computer.

Vero did so and moved back a distance as they had clear electric shorts and steam coming out.

While Vero was able to complete the Grav-Shoes, his original method to handle the enormous extra Anti-Matter failed, shortcircuting his Grav-Shoes into needing repair, and they nearly exploded. But Vero tried different methods, refusing to give up. Even though he was able to restrain them from here on where they didn't risk exploding...

"Aaaaagh!" Vero screamed, being slammed against the ground at a failed attempt with his Grav-Shoes trying to unleash their true power.

They came on fine, but nothing he tried could keep them restrained enough to where they could reach their full strength without straining too much in the process and short circuiting.

"Maybe it's impossible after all," one of the Scientists worried, but Vero refused to give in, getting up with a struggle and a few bruises on his face.

Vero pushed himself physically and mentally to his very limits and more, trying different ways to reach strength that nobody has ever done.

Eventually...

*Burst*.

The Scentists gasped, while Vero stared in awe at his enormous lightening white colored Grav wings.

"He did it!" one of the Scientists yelled excitedly.

"Mankinds greatest Grav-Shoes..." another muttered in wonderment.

This was truly a breakthrough, like nothing they've ever seen before.

Vero then tested it by flying around, and the result...

"Incredible, these readings are unreal!" one of the scientists said, looking at his computer.

The calculations were massive, for the Anti-Matter emmision was way higher than usual, and his speed was hard to believe.

Vero happily waved at the Scientists who were overjoyed by this spectable and accomplishment of his.

Back in the present.

"Despite what others thought of me and my belief, through years of research, learning, and devoting my whole being, I was able to create my own strength, these Grav-Shoes," Vero said gently. "They...are a testament for me, that you can make the seemingly impossible possible, that no matter what anyone says or thinks of you, you can surpass expectations, fly higher, and move forward more than you've ever done before," Asuka was touched by what he was saying, and the others felt a feeling of respect. "These Grav-Shoes are important to me."

"...I see," Asuka gently said. "You really do love Flying Circus."

She could see that even though his actions haven't been the best, there was indeed more to him, and that he truly does love FC.

"I just can't understand it, why anyone bothers with all these theatrics though," Vero stated. "It's not like I ever said people couldn't play how they like, but I just don't get it."

"Aren't those Grav-Shoes of yours proof of what's so great about FC?" Asuka asked with a smile. "Everyone has a certain way of playing, their own beliefs and goals, and their own path to strength. I love that freedom about FC, that you can meet so many different people."

Vero was surprised, but kept his composure.

"Sorry, but I cannot see that way of thinking," Vero started with resolve. "To me, speed is the only thing that really matters. That's why I'll continue to fight! I want to prove it's the truth, that everything I went through to create these Grav-Shoes wasn't for nothing!" He then started scoring on her over and over. "That's why...that's why!"

Vero's usual arrogance was replaced with fierce determination, emotions Asuka and the others felt loud and clear.

"But it doesn't have to be this way!" Asuka got out, causing him to stop again, and her to face him. "I get it, um, your heart is filled with hatred because of things in the past, and you have something to prove," Asuka then raised her voice pleadingly. "But do you really think fighting with hatred will make you happy!?"

"What do you expect me to do!?" Vero shouted, not realizing his own eyes slightly teared up despite his anger. "I endured constant slander to my name, my way of playing, my very beliefs! And even after completing these Grav-Shoes, it still continues with the majority doing just that! If that's how it is, I'll crush them in kind!"

"...Do you really believe that's right?" Asuka asked sadly in a soft voice. "I know it hurts a lot, to endure such things and the suffering it brought to you," She then raised her voice as some tears flew off her sad eyes, "But if you continue to fight like this, you'll be hated by everyone! Is that the future you're seeking!?" Vero's expression changed to a partly sad one as Asuka's next words were what they realized about him earlier. "I don't want it, to see you continue being just like those who look down on you and treat you with no respect!"

Vero slighly sweated as he stared into her pure hearted eyes. After treating them with constant disrespect, seeing his match with Saki, how he acted even earlier with Asuka in the match, she still didn't hate him or harbor ill intents?

"When you have fun, a true connection can be formed between players," Asuka put her hands over her heart. "We laugh, smile, be serious because we love FC, and can even become friends. It's such a wonderful sport!"

With that, Asuka closed her eyes and smiled at him.

Vero stared at her with wonderment. He'd never come across someone like this before. Her pure heartedness and sincerity pierced him to the very depth of his core. It was like a peaceful feeling grew from inside, as the hate inside started to feel distant. After a few moments, a smile came upon his lips and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"You really are a strange one," he said gently after opening his eyes, then continued to score on her. "Kurashina Asuka."

While Asuka was getting easily scored on...

"His expression," Rika said, smiling with the others.

"Yeah," Misaki said softly.

"What happened?" Yoshu asked at the other booth.

"No idea, I'm stumped," Maru said with confusion.

Vero's touches were also nowhere as rough as they were on her, Inui or Masaya. Rather, it seemed toned down to what you would expect of Shindou at best.

"Well I'll be, he's actually having fun," Irina said, smiling.

Saki was still wary though, but she could admit that, and it was a good thing.

As Asuka was being swiped at, she then started flying around Vero.

"I told you, doing little moves like this is pointless!" Vero yelled, becoming annoyed by it.

'I'll make sure...our feelings reach!' Asuka thought with determination.

She then flew about, making a shape around him with her contrail.

"That's..." Satou started, watching elsewhere with Shindou.

"Yeah," Shindou said with an easygoing expression, knowing himself.

"Would you look at that, Kurashina has formed a wing over Vero!" Minori yelled excitedly.

"It suites her perfectly," Aoi said with amusement.

"'The answer lies in the sky!', is what she believes after all," Misaki smiled.

It was the very wing hair clip piece she wears that she used as inspiration for this move.

"Isn't this fun?" Asuka asked with a confident smile on her face. "This is my own original, Wing Force!"

"Wing Force, huh?" Vero asked before chuckling. "You're quite entertaining. But entertaining doesn't make this move anymore useful!"

The moment he tried to touch her, Asuka, who had been watching him carefully to make a move, spun in place, knocking Vero back. She then used that chance and touched him on the back with every ounce of strength she could muster, getting her first point.

Yoshu and Maru were floored, given he's never been scored on because of a move.

"Alright!" Madoka yelled out with hype.

"As expected of our champion!" Minori declared. "Despite the odds, she finds a way to fight back, but what now?"

"Uh, is he about to rampage on Asuka-senpai like he did Inui?" Mashiro asked with concern.

"Not gonna happen, just look at him," Misaki assured.

Vero floated about, but he didn't seem angry. In fact, he looked...happy?

After a while longer, the match reached the time limit, with Vero standing at 20 to Asuka's 1.

"There you have it! Not even Kurashina Asuka could defeat the Lightening Speeder, Kushi Vero!" Minori declared.

"Well, it was to be expected, huh?" Madoka said.

In the air, Asuka panted, but she was clearly in a good mood. Although only getting one point, that single one was filled to the brim with their feelings.

For Vero, it packed more of a punch than any he's ever felt before.

"Kurashina Asuka," Vero started, turning away from her. "Tell Inui the next time you see her, that I'm sorry for hurting her."

He then went down to his teammates.

Asuka was surprised by his words, but it warmed her heart deeply. She then went down to her team.

"Good job out there," Masaya told her.

"You sure are a big softie, talking it out with him like that," Madoka said with a bit of tease to her voice.

"Right, what if he went nuts on you?" Mashiro asked.

"Maybe I just want to believe, but I felt like a connection was formed in that match," Asuka said gently. "And he said to tell Inui-san that he's sorry for hurting her."

"He said that?" Mashiro asked with surprise, to which she nodded.

Misaki looked away from them to the other bench.

"Hey, hey, what took you so long to end it?" Maru asked, finding it odd.

"And why do you look so happy?" Yoshu asked, just as confused as Maru.

"Lets go," was all Vero said, but a smile was on his face as he walked away.

His two teammates looked at each other confused, but then shrugged and followed.

Misaki smiled before looking at Asuka.

"Well, let's hope it worked," Misaki said.

Masaya and Shindou proceeded through a few matches, as did Vero. No surprise, they blitzed the competition.

"Vero really is acting different," Madoka noted.

"Yeah, seems he took Asuka's words to heart," Masaya said.

Asuka was relieved.

Vero no longer deliberately blocked his opponent's path at every turn, and simply out raced them to the buoys. If his opponent wanted a dogfight, he would still accept and score easily.

'Kurashina,' Saki thought, having a feeling Asuka engraved her feelings into him like she did her. 'She really can change people.'

The final big tournament break was at hand, and just as it started, Minori announced.

"We have the results for the first match after the break!" Minori started. "The King of Kings, Shindou Kazanari will be up against the Blood Hound, Maru Toshi!"

"H-hey President!" Satou said with fear.

"Yeah...this match, could end in my defeat," Shindou said with sweat on his face.

Preview:

"Two people seeking a true challenge, only one can be victorious," Satou stated. "Despite President's efforts, he's pushed to his limits by the Blood Hound's incredible perception. What are you doing President? Show this guy why you're the King of Kings! Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm! 'Battle of the champions! Iron-clad resolve!'"


	9. Battle of champions! Iron-clad resolve!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm.

Chapter 9: Battle of champions! Iron-clad resolve!

Maru was with his teammates, having just heard the announcement as well.

"Oh boy, that's quite an opponent you're up against," Yoshu said, facing Maru.

"Shindou Kazanari..." Maru muttered. "A champion player who's won the nationals before," he then smirked. "But I'm no ordinary player myself either."

"Be on guard," Vero warned. "I'm afraid this won't be easy for you."

"I know," Maru said as a feeling of excitement begun to swell. 'Maybe now I can finally get a real challenge that isn't simply Vero.'

Elsewhere, Shindou and Satou joined Masaya and co for the intermission hour break.

"You're still advancing well," Shindou commended Masaya.

"So are you," Masaya said before eying Satou. "But bad luck being put against Vero, huh."

"You said it!" Satou said in annoyance before looking discouraged. "Geez, I wanted to stay in longer."

"Haha, should I call you 'Satou-kun' as punishment?" Masaya joked.

"N-not you too!" Satou stuttered spastically, already having her hands full trying to get Shindou to not call her that. "Don't laugh!"

Aoi watched them all laugh at her, but then her eyes rested on Masaya. He really had changed. The Masaya just a few months ago wouldn't be this sociable in a group. He'd lay back and mostly keep quiet. Now he's really come out of his shell.

'And to think he used to be so unlike this,' Aoi thought, watching Satou have him in a headlock while he smiled nervously.

After a few moments, Shindou begun to look tense, shifting the mood.

"Shindou-san?" Misaki asked on noticing this.

"I don't blame him, being matched with Maru Toshi," Aoi said, getting their attention.

"Is he that good?" Mashiro asked.

"He's more than that," Aoi said with narrowed eyes. "I heard he was scouted multiple times by pros to join their team, but he refused them all."

"And he is one who has also conquered many leagues by himself in the past," Satou added in.

"Really?" Misaki said with surprise as the rest of her team had surprised looks too.

"What will you do?" Asuka asked Shindou with concern.

"I welcome this," Shindou stated with a confident look. "Being able to face the Blood Hound himself."

"That's right," Satou cheered up a little. "You're not one to back down from a challenge after all."

With that, Shindou returned to looking very tense.

About 15 minutes later, Yoshu came by.

"Yo," Yoshu greeted with his hand up.

"You're..." Masaya started.

"Yoshu!" Asuka was happy to see him.

"I'm here too," Maru's voice rung out as he came and stood next to Yoshu.

"Maru..." Shindou muttered.

"Shindou..." Maru eyed him.

"Before that," Yoshu cut in, walking up to Asuka. "What did you do in the match against Vero? I've never seen him having that much fun where he could smile even after being scored on. And the way he's been playing has been more respectful, which we're glad about."

"You said it," Maru said with relief.

So Asuka told them everything. Shindou and Satou were taken aback, not knowing Vero was shouldering all that.

"So that's the darkness of his heart," Shindou mused.

Yoshu and Maru kept silent, knowing full well given they have been eyewitnesses to some of the things he deals with at other places.

"I...don't want him to feel that way anymore," Asuka firmly said with a gentle expression.

"You're not alone, neither do we," Yoshu said, smiling at her before bowing his head. "And, thank you so much! Because of you, I think he can finally let go of his rage."

Maru bowed his head at Asuka too.

"I-I didn't-" Asuka tried to be humble, but Misaki spoke.

"Don't be so modest, we all heard your heart to heart talk you know," Misaki said.

After lifting their heads, Maru eyed Shindou, and Shindou in turn returned the same strong stare.

"Aside from Vero, you seem to be the strongest here," Maru said based on everything he's seen in the tournament.

"Don't be so sure," Shindou suddenly said, earning a "Hmm?" from Maru. "I'm sure you've noticed, Hinata-kun hasn't been trying that much so far."

"But by how much?" Maru asked, skeptical. "For all I know, what I saw when he fought Tobisawa was almost his best. Saying he's on par with you or stronger-"

"Then judge for yourself when I get serious," Masaya said with closed eyes before opening them, eying Maru with a cold indifferent expression.

Maru widened his eyes, but Yoshu sweat dropped.

"What's making that face going to prove-" Yoshu started, but Maru stopped him.

"Wait, something's different!" Maru stated with alert, staring into Masaya's eyes. 'What is this feeling? It's like, something in him changed,' Maru then calmed himself. "I got it, and as for you," he pointed at Shindou while Masaya went out of Clear Burst. "I look forward to our match."

"As do I," Shindou grinned.

"Good luck to you too," Yoshu said to Masaya.

Once they left, Madoka commented.

"Guess those two weren't so bad after all either," Madoka said.

"Maybe they just overdid the overconfidence before the tournament, because they were with someone as strong as Vero," Rika noted.

They could see that. If you were on the same team with a guy that good, it could certainly happen.

Around the time that Vero's two men went to converse with Asuka and co.

Vero was walking about by himself to pass the time while recalling a brief conversation:

"You don't want to come with us?" Maru asked at his decline to see Asuka and co.

"No need, you're the ones who want to...besides," Vero started, looking down. "I don't deserve to after how I've treated them."

Back in the present.

Regret, that was what he was feeling right now. So the least he could do is avoid them as much as possible, right? He was sure they were glad not to see him, and he couldn't blame them.

As he continued to walk with a bit of gloom, not even really paying attention to what was in front of him...

"Found you," a voice was heard in front of him.

"That voice..." Vero muttered before lifting his head to see who it was in front of him. "Inui Saki!" he then looked away with contained annoyance. "What do you want?"

Saki had came by herself, having told Irina she wanted to speak with him alone.

"Sorry," Saki suddenly said with a sad expression, earning Vero's now surprised gaze. "We heard from Kurashina, the cries of your heart and the pain you shoulder."

"What of it?" Vero asked.

"It's just, I get how you feel," Saki said, placing a hand on her heart. "Irina and I didn't have it easy before. When we started our long journey towards perfecting the Birdcage, we recieved plenty of scorn by those who didn't agree with our way of playing. Of course it really hurt me, but Irina suffered the worst. The ridicule and isolation drove her to the edge, becoming obsessed with proving our FC," Vero kept silent, but his annoyance had completely faded out. "Of course, I can't imagine the pain you beared all this time. For your very dreams to be scoffed at, to be abandoned by your teacher who you really admired, and false malicious rumors about you constantly...that's cruel beyond words."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Vero asked, and then guilt begun leaking out. "I've caused others pain, and even you."

"Because I don't think you're the heartless monster I thought you were," Saki smiled, taking him by surprise. "As angry as you were with me and Irina, you still gave the ice pad to her to give to me. Someone truly bad would never do that. And you never did the things you did for the sake of it. You were just fighting back because of all the pain others caused towards you, and felt justified how you treated players, not realizing your rage consumed you just like Irina, and you became no better than them before Kurashina changed you both."

"Kurashina eh," Vero said, thinking back to the pure hearted girl. "She has a strange effect on people."

It's not like he hasn't seen some nice people on his journey, but Asuka was different. The girl had a way of pulling through to the innermost heart and making you feel at ease.

"However, don't go thinking I've given up on my way of FC and beliefs," Vero eyed her. "I'll fight to the very end, no matter the ridicule or opposition!"

Saki smirked. "I envy you, to remain so firm for what you believe in even now," she said.

"Huh? Are you mocking me?" Vero assumed with a little annoyance.

"Not at all," Saki clarified before moving onto the next matter. "The reason we abandoned our Birdcage only focus, isn't simply because we came around to FC as it is. We realized through Kurashina that, we lost something important until that point."

"Important, you say?" Vero asked.

"Yes, being able to just have fun in FC," Saki said. "But by doing that, we hurt you even more. Do you remember what you said?"

Vero kept silent, recalling:

"Why!? Weren't you supposed to be different from how others play!?" Vero asked in panic. "To think I once respected you! You couldn't stick to what you believed all because of what others think!"

Back in the present.

"You lived most of your FC career, gaining strength with your own hands, never giving in no matter what anyone said, striving for your dreams," Saki said before growing sad. "And when you had finally found someone like us, who stood out different like you even though our beliefs differed, we started playing like everyone else. I can understand why you would be so upset. But please understand, we didn't change our belief because of what others thought, and we didn't mean to hurt your feelings by doing that."

After a few seconds, Vero sighed gently.

"I got it," Vero said.

"Forgive me for acussing you of wanting destruction," Saki expressed more sadly than the entire conversation so far. "That must have really poured salt in the wound."

Indeed it did. While Vero was angry on the outside back then, on the inside it was like an arrow pierced him.

"I'm...sorry too," Vero was finding it embarrassing to apologize just like last time with Asuka, and circled his cheek with a finger while avoiding her gaze. "For, uh, treating you like I did."

"You're already forgiven," Saki said, smiling at him.

Once the intermission ended, Shindou and Satou went to their booth, as did Vero and his team theirs.

"Hold onto your seats, cause we're about to see a clash between these two veteran players!" Minori declared with hype. "Shindou Kazanari, the 'King of Kings', and Maru Toshi, the 'Blood Hound'!"

"I've been looking forward to the day I would get to play against you like this," Shindou eyed Maru confidently.

"Likewise, I've always wondered what it would be like to fight you," Maru admitted. "But you'd best not pull your punches, or you'll regret it."

"Of course," Shindou said.

The two then flew up to the grid and got in their positions. While Shindou's Grav wings were a dark purple, Maru's were an orange crimson.

'President, good luck,' Satou thought.

Vero and Yoshu watched silently with folded arms and a firm look, confident in Maru's abilities.

Elsewhere, Masaya and co watched from a TV.

The match then started, and the two competitors flew forward.

As they kept racing to the buoy, they were equal in speed. Of course it wasn't surprising, as Shindou knew how fast Maru was even in normal speed from observing his other matches.

"Now, they approach the first buoy...and ignore it!?" Minori was surprised.

"Why didn't Shindou-san try to touch the buoy!?" Misaki asked.

"He can't," Aoi said, getting her attention. "Take a closer look."

Shindou and Maru kept racing on equal ground towards the next buoy, but while Maru eyed him relaxed, Shindou was becoming frustrated.

"Ah!" Misaki realized.

"Yes, there's no opening," Masaya stated. "Maru is watching his every move. He fully expects Shindou-san to try a shortcut at some point or try to touch the buoy. And as you can see, he's ready for either one."

Back with Shindou.

'What to do here?' Shindou thought. 'If I move carelessly, that could trip me up, but doing nothing isn't a better option either.'

"Seems he's trying to figure how to get past Maru," Yoshu stated as the two players passed the second buoy without touching it.

"But that hesitation will only serve to make his situation worse," Vero grinned.

Seeing as they were already near the third buoy, Shindou went for it, but Maru went under at him, and flew somewhat upwards while going forward so that he could close the gap at the same time. Doing so, he knocked Shindou away and then touched the buoy, getting his first point.

"Oh, it seems Shindou's plan backfired!" Minori declared.

"He kept his angle just right so he could touch President without passing beyond his reach," Rika pointed out.

"But Shindou-san still has options," Masaya stated.

"Already at his pace I see," Yoshu said with a smirk at his booth.

Back in the air.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Maru claimed while pointing at Shindou.

"Challenge accepted!" Shindou said, Sonic Boosting his way away.

Maru in turn took a shortcut. Getting to the next section, he waited for Shindou to come.

Once Shindou approached, he suddenly shot downwards, but Maru already knew what his game was. While Shindou started flying forward under him, Maru flew forward while keeping track of Shindou under him.

"Now!" Satou ordered.

In response, Shindou mimicked what Maru did and came at him at a certain angle.

"Trying to do what I did are you?" Maru asked, and then dodged before taking the chance to get him in the back. "Tch!"

Shindou dodged, proceeding to do the same thing, but Maru too dodged. Finally, the two clashed with a swipe, but Shindou bailed at the last second and went to the buoy, touching it.

"What!?" Maru for once was taken by surprise.

Now they both were 1 to 1.

"I see, emulated Tobisawa's bluff from earlier," Yoshu noted.

"Hmph, futile effort," Vero said, still confident.

"Shindou may have got his first point, but the situation hasn't changed!" Minori said with panic, noting his frustrated expression.

"Then we'll just have to change that!" Satou stated, then talked through her mic on her ear. "President, hurry up and let more loose!"

"I know, Satou-kun," Shindou said, ignoring her Satouin ramble.

Maru took a shortcut and waited for Shindou to come.

The two then raced again, but this time when Shindou was about to Sonic Boost again seeing as Maru couldn't keep up.

"No you don't!" Maru yelled, knocking him away while he was in the process of building up the momentum to shoot forward. "Sonic Boost is a move that grants you a temporary speed increase, but you have to build up the momentum to release first. So long as I know that fact, you won't get the time to do it!"

'This guy...' Shindou thought while glaring at him. "Then!"

Shindou quickly backed away to do his classic Cobra.

"Go!" Misaki cheered him on.

"...Nonsense," Maru muttered, dodging Shindou who tried to quickly get him from above.

For Maru, it was as if Shindou's move was in slow motion.

"And once again Shindou's strategy fails!" Minori stated.

"You..." Shindou told him.

"Things like that I've seen plenty of times in other leagues," Maru said with a bit of boredom. "You won't touch or beat me with stuff like that."

Shindou grunted.

"I can see the ending in sight," Yoshu said, sure of it.

"Using moves on Maru is the worst thing you can do," Vero smirked. "His level of perception in matches is outragous. Normally even with getting a good feel of how someone's move works, it's not always that easy to dodge or stop. But he's able to do it all so excellently. That absurd level of perception, it's beyond me. If not for my speed, even I would probably be in trouble against him."

"I'm just glad that guy is not my enemy," Yoshu admitted.

In the air.

"Then let's skip the warm up and get serious!" Shindou said, unlocking his balancers.

"Very well," Maru said, unlocking his own.

After a few seconds, the two went at it hard with a dogfight once Shindou roared fiercly. Despite repeated swipes, neither could break the other's armor. Maru knocked Shindou down towards the water. Just as he approached Shindou with a thrust motion of his palms, Shindou used his hands to parry Maru to the right. In that moment, Shindou tried to spin over and touch his back, but Maru used his foot to make simple contact with Shindou's body, thereby the contact system repelled Shindou. Maru then came at him with a fearsome swipe, but Shindou defended himself. Just as Shindou unguarded himself, Maru aimed directly at his body with a hand for a bigger knock back, but Shindou proceeded to do the same thing with his hand. The two stopped just an inch from the other's body, sweat visible on their faces.

Shindou and Maru clicked their tongue and backed off, but then panted while smirking.

"What a fierce dogfight!" Minori yelled. "Neither is able to truly get at the other!"

"Shindou-san..." Masaya muttered, wondering how he could get through.

Back in the air.

'He certainly lives up to his reputation...this just makes me feel even more fired up!' Shindou thought.

'This battle has really heated up,' Maru thought before closing his eyes while smiling. 'I've been numb to this sensation for so long.'

He then thought back on the past.

"Blast, this guy!" yet another player bit the dust said.

Maru won yet another match without much trouble and sighed.

Every day was the same, with him being challenged in independent no team leagues left and right. His Grav-Shoes of course were expensive high performance ones. While sponsers wanted to recommend him a team, he wasn't interested in their little money scams. He was a lone wolf, earning the reputation of Blood Hound due to his frightening perception in matches, yet his strength was something to be feared even without knowing of cutting off balancers at the time. Still, he was respected by many for treating his opponents with respect, and there were a few moments where his opponents could get a point on him since he wasn't way faster than them.

Maru was currently walking away from a tournament ground, when he saw someone before him and stopped.

"Who are you?" Maru asked.

"I am Vero, Kushi Vero," he started before smirking. "I'm quite impressed with your performance."

"Oh, another recruit offer?" Maru asked in a not thrilled voice before walking passed him.

"Isn't it hard constantly wondering about by yourself, the one called 'Blood Hound'?" Vero asked, which stopped him. "I know about you, you win so much, but you don't seem happy. And because of that, there's no satisfaction in victory."

"I know that," Maru admitted in slight annoyance, looking down.

"I'm the same," Vero admitted, surprising him. "Fight me and see."

So they had a match, and Maru could not believe how easily outclassed he was by this guy.

"You, where did you get Grav-Shoes like that!?" Maru asked on the ground, staring up at him while Vero was pleased with his amazement.

"You see now, we're similar," Vero said. "You rely on speed and dogfighting without cheap moves just like I do, and while not comparable to me, you're still very strong by normal standards. Like me, you believe victory doesn't have to be attained through all these moves people use," Vero then extended a hand to the boy on the ground. "Won't you join me? Let's form a team, that way we're not constantly alone against everyone, and aim for even greater heights with our way of FC."

Maru, after a few moments, took his hand and got up with a smile on his face.

'You taught me the thrill of fighting together with comrades, of truly having fun, those feelings of joy I was missing for so long,' Maru thought. 'When I met you, excitement that someone as amazing as you could exist, welled up inside. And you brought me into this wonderful team. To be able to meet and face someone like Shindou out there who can equal me like this, that's something I can get behind as well. I'm not losing this, not just for myself, but for Vero and Yoshu too!'

Becoming desperate, Shindou reached for an attachment on his Grav-Shoes as his last resort.

"Hold it!" Satou stopped him. "I know this guy is tough, but you must hold back on doing that. You haven't forgotten what you told me before the tournament, right?"

"I know that..." Shindou said before eying Maru. "Let's finish this, Maru Toshi!"

"Bring it!" Maru challenged with eagerness.

The two came at each other with yet another swipe, but this time, Shindou moved a bit under him at the last second. Making contact, Maru was knocked upwards, but he was still able to defend himself against Shindou. Shindou then resorted to an Air Kick Turn, but Maru easily read the patterns of yet another move he's seen and delt with plenty of times, dodging it.

'To fight such an opponent, all that remains is my desire...to win!' both challengers thought with fierce determination.

"Then how about this?" Shindou asked, dodging an attack from Maru, doing a flip above him, and then shooting at him in a spiral-like motion with some build up momentum from the spin.

"Useless!" Maru yelled, moving aside. "You can do this as much as you like, but the result will be the same."

"Arrg, no matter what Shindou does, Maru's perception is always a step ahead!" Minori declared.

"There's got to be a way to get at him!" Misaki said with worry.

"What do you think?" Rika asked Masaya.

'This situation...' Masaya thought with a hand to his chin, only for his eyes to widen with realization as an idea occurred to him, briefly eying the bright sun.

'Should I have President use 'that'?' Satou thought, feeling discouraged and considering the attachment on Shindou's Grav-Shoes. 'Maru just anticipates and reads the patterns, and he is very cautious, never letting down his guard...!' Satou's eyes widened on a realization. "President, listen to me carefully."

After he and Satou finished conversing, Shindou seemed more confident.

"Finished working out a plan?" Maru asked.

Without a word, Shindou started flying around Maru in a circle.

"Isn't that a little too simple to work on him?" Mashiro asked.

But Masaya kept watching quietly, believing Shindou had something up his sleeve.

"What are you up to?" Maru asked. "You should realize I'm not Vero. You're waiting for me to attack so you can counter like Kurashina did, but I'm not reckless."

"Right, you're not," Shindou said, much to Maru's curiousity.

For once, Maru couldn't tell what he was up to. If Shindou knew he was too rational to act reckless in something like this, then why bother with it in the first place?

"Now I get it," Maru started. "You're just waiting till I either start getting impatient and mess up by trying to attack you, or confuse me to losing your simplistic pattern for just a second, so you can come in and attack. That would be the natural thing to do. But you forget who you're fighting! You can't seriously expect that to work."

"The fool," Yoshu said. "Has he not learned anything from his other moves failing?"

"Once he tries to attack out of that circle, Maru will simply be ready for it and dodge, landing a point on his back," Vero said confidently. 'Still, it was a lot tougher fight than I thought it would be. Been a long time since an opponent out there pushed Maru this much.'

Back in the air.

'Hurry up and and charge at me,' Maru thought, sure of this win.

Finally, Shindou went for it.

"I'll do as you wish!" Shindou proclaimed, charging at him.

For Masaya and co, and even Satou, it felt like everything was going in slow motion for this brief second.

But afterwards, Shindou cancelled his charge a decent distance from Maru before flying up.

"A simple faint, but I see through it-urg!" Maru started, only to have his vision blinded by the brightness of the sun. "Darn him!"

"Of course!" Misaki realized. "No matter how good Maru is at reading his moves..."

"He can't do so if he's disoriented," Aoi smiled. "Good thinking."

"Defense, defend yourself!" Yoshu yelled, but Maru was still feeling the brightness in his eyes.

"Shindou Kazanari..." Vero said with frustration over Maru's predicament.

"HAAAAAAA!" Shindou roared intensely, coming back down very quickly at his opponent.

Maru was hit hard enough to get off balance.

"Impossible..." Maru managed to say with his mouth agape, as was Vero's and Yoshu's.

Shindou then got behind him, finally touching him in the back.

The match then ended with Shindou 2 to Maru's 1.

"That's it! We have a winner!" Minori declared excitedly. "The one to emerge victorious is Shindou Kazanari!"

The crowds cheered.

"He did it!" Asuka cheered.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" Misaki asked with confidence to mask the fact even she did have doubts during the match.

Masaya couldn't help but slightly tremble with excitment after a match like that, which Aoi silently observed.

"No way, Maru lost," Yoshu said, honestly not expecting that.

"It was a possibility," Vero pointed out. "I figured it could have went either way."

In the air, the two players were panting quite a bit, but they were not in a bad mood.

"You're a shrewd one," Maru acknowledged. "You used the fact that I could see through your frontal and faint attack, as a means to decieve me into your real strategy. Who would have thought you would turn my own perception against me like that by using the sun to block my sight."

"You're quite the handful yourself," Shindou said, smiling at the boy. "Your reputation as the 'Blood Hound' was indeed true."

"As is your title 'King of Kings'," Maru admitted. "But you're going to wish you had lost here. Even if me and Yoshu are out, Vero is still in."

"I'm not strong enough to match Vero by any means, but even if I lost to you, Hinata-kun would still be in," Shindou said before flying down.

Maru narrowed his eyes before flying down as well.

"Guh!" Shindou landed and kneeled down, tired.

Satou too kneeled down to give him support.

"Are you okay?" Satou asked.

"Yeah," Shindou said.

"That was splended," Satou gently told him with her arm around him.

"I made it out by the skin of my teeth," Shindou said, recalling. "If I messed up even slightly on that last attempt, done just one wrong thing, I would have been the one scored on and lost."

"Still, you did well, President," Satou smiled at him.

At the other booth.

"Ah, that was exhausting," Maru held one of his wrists while moving it in a circle motion. "Sorry I couldn't win."

"Don't sweat it," Vero said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Mmm, you did your best," Yoshu said.

"Leave the rest to me," Vero assured. "I'll make sure to win for your sakes too."

Later, Misaki walked around to pass some time until the next match came around.

"Never seen Shindou-san fight that hard before," Misaki said, only to come across Vero and... "What?"

Vero was staring angrily at a masked person...who was holding Vero's Grav-Shoes!?

"Give those back!" Vero yelled in anger.

"Sorry...but no can do," the masked person said with a hint of malice.

Preview:

"At last I get to fight Hinata-kun in a tournament setting," Shindou stated. "As always, you give me such a rough time. No more hesitation! Show me and everyone the true strength you've hidden! Next time on Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm! 'Decisive moment! Clear Burst's explosion!'" "Hinata Masaya...it can't be!" Irina uttered with astonishment.


End file.
